


【KK】漫漫長夜(完結)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 以電影 《我的藍莓夜》為基礎，苦甜，寫的是一段失去愛、找回愛，重新認識愛的故事。目標12篇完結，如果有車應該會放在番外，周更：無固定全篇架空，介於現實向與非現實向之間。小劇團團員堂本光一 X 甜點店店長堂本剛--------------------------------------鮮やかな夜が　零している銀色暗号一度きりのあの日とふたり鮮明的黑夜　淌落的 銀色暗號一去不復返的往日與妳我倆
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

「光一，我覺得跟你在一起，看不到未來。」

夏季入夜的晚風溫暖，卻吹的堂本光一內心寒冷，看著住了將近三年的公寓此刻卻進不去，只能從對講機跟昨晚還睡在身旁的戀人溝通。

「抱歉，你走吧，東西我會幫你寄到劇團的。」

不給堂本光一任何開口的機會，對講機傳來掛上的喀噠聲，剩下無止盡的沉默。

紐約上西城區，曾經是堂本光一的夢想居住地，在紛亂的紐約市裡顯的靜謐宜人，就像亂世中的佳人，絕世而獨立。  
走在河岸公園，堂本光一抽著菸思考著今晚該上哪裡借住？  
劇團太小且堆滿雜物是睡不了的，只能去長瀨那邊看能不能擠一擠。將最後一口菸吸完，混合著嘆息的白煙散去，彷彿沒有出現過，如同他一般，根本不該出現在上西城區。

穿越過公園正要搭地鐵時不經意看見還亮著的小店，外面裝潢看起來很日式，純淨白色外牆、店的標誌是幾個三角形組合的三角形，店內溫暖的黃光經由大片落地窗透出，店內牆壁下緣是原木裝潢、上半部是白色粉刷掛著幾幅畫，中央擺著蛋糕櫃，旁邊幾張圓桌跟椅子坐著三兩客人聊天。

堂本光一鬼使神差推開店門走了進去，他從來不喜歡吃甜點。

「歡迎光臨～」櫃檯裡站著一位男子，雙手撐著下巴、白皙圓潤的臉龐鑲著烏黑的雙眸，微笑時露出虎牙，說著一口關西腔。

「啊、您好…」堂本光一反射性微微鞠躬，也用日語回答。

「fufufu～也是日本人嗎？」烏黑的雙眸露出晶亮光芒，男子開心的櫃台內走出。

「嗯…」臉上表情有些不自然，堂本光一不太知道怎麼與陌生人相處，眼神從男子臉上移開，看到胸前別著的名牌寫著Domoto。

「抱歉抱歉，在這邊開業快一年了，遇到的日本人沒幾位，有些失態了，」發現眼前客人明顯侷促的情緒，男子為自己見到同鄉興奮而失態的情緒感到抱歉，摸了摸鬢角掩飾尷尬「我叫堂本剛。」 

看著男子指著名牌介紹到，堂本光一更加不好意思，原來對方看到他盯著名牌了。

「光一…我也姓堂本。」

全日本五千位堂本，就有兩位在遙遠的紐約相遇了。  
\--  
「扣醬，她就這麼把你掃地出門了？」

長瀨拿出第六瓶啤酒，遞給坐在沙發上一語不發的堂本光一。接過啤酒後立刻喝了半瓶，打了個酒嗝後看向長瀨。

「嗯，她說跟我在一起看不到未來。」

「你說，從交往之初不就知道的嘛…我的工作…劇團演員…」

最初還能完整表達，到後面越說越剩下零碎句子，最後只有單字。但長瀨聽得懂他這從小到大的好友在說什麼，兩人皆是移民後代剛好是社區鄰居，理科生的堂本光一偶然看了場百老匯後便立志當舞台劇演員，即使系上教授開出優渥條件給他，他也毅然決然選擇投入完全陌生的道路，從小劇團待起，雖然現在已經成長到區域間小有名氣的劇團了，卻離夢想百老匯還有一大段距離。

「你也知道，她本來就是千金小姐...」長瀨喝了一口啤酒，瞟眼有些神智不清的堂本光一，小聲說著。

「是啊…那為什麼…一開始要選擇我？」突然坐起身來，抓住長瀨的手，堂本光一眼裡沒有哀傷沒有淚水，只有滿滿的疑問。

「我都拒絕了那麼多次…」

回想交往前，那是劇團難得一次到上西城區的演出，台下觀眾穿著打扮跟皇后區的他們有些不同，明顯能感受出差距。  
演出結束，慣例在離開時有人等著堂本光一，通常都是看完劇後迷戀上他的粉絲，或是想試試看有沒有機會一夜春宵的。  
而這位女子不同，也許是她的出生優渥，自帶高人一等的光環與自信，她和好友兩人在寒風中等待堂本光一出來，見到他時將電話號碼直接遞過去，並邀約一同吃消夜。  
堂本光一微微詫異，也如往常般拒絕。  
不過一次的拒絕並沒有打擊到女子，後來不論在哪裡演出，那名女子必定坐在前排中央，且等著結束後的堂本光一，自顧自的邀約吃消夜。

「為什麼現在才覺得…沒有…未來…」

長瀨將堂本光一手中握著的啤酒抽走，把空罐收拾好，再幫好友蓋上被子，留了一盞檯燈放在牆邊的櫃子上，以及一杯水放在桌上。

「也許，她只是不愛了吧。」  
\--  
這是分開的第10天，堂本光一離開劇團後依舊來到住了將近三年的上西城區公寓，站在街道對面抽根菸，看著公寓內點亮的燈內心莫名安心。

「歡迎光臨～」

堂本剛看著每次將近打烊前半小時推門而入的客人，是初次來店裡，只點了杯黑咖啡的堂本光一。

「還、還有咖啡嗎？」有些不好意思的搔著後腦勺，明明知道是甜點店，卻只點最便宜的黑咖啡。

「有的，要冰的熱的？」親切待人的臉上沒有一絲不悅或鄙夷，堂本剛將冰咖啡端到堂本光一面前，還額外附上一塊草莓蛋糕。

「咦？這個…」指著面前的蛋糕，堂本光一不記得自己有點。

「招待的喔～快打烊了嘛～」今天帶著圓細框眼鏡，笑的時後圓眸瞇起像月彎、露出虎牙很可愛。

店裡除了他們倆人外，沒有其他人。一同看著街上三兩路人經過明亮的落地窗，有時是疲憊的上班族、偶爾是趕著參加派對裝扮亮麗的男男女女，也有依偎一塊的伴侶。

「抱歉...」盯著窗外發愣，發現堂本剛將外面招牌燈熄滅，門牌轉成【CLOSE】，堂本光一才驚覺自己待太久了。 

「沒關係喔，不過我得打掃一下店裡，光一如果還想繼續待著的話。」拿出清掃用具，開始閉店後的清掃。

堂本光一坐在位置上，喝著冰塊融化後的稀釋黑咖啡，已經喝不出苦澀了。

「光一不喜歡吃甜點嗎？」

突然耳邊傳來軟糯的聲音，回過神一望，烏黑的圓眸就近在眼前。

「嗯…嘛…」害羞的摳了下臉龐，果然被發現了啊…

「fufufu～沒關係的喔，光一沒有錯喔。」

依然是笑咪咪的溫柔神情，堂本光一聽見內心有哪個地方鬆動的聲音。  
\--  
「最近怎麼沒看到女朋友來啊～」半個月後劇團團員藉由一次演出結束的聚會，喝了幾杯後有人被慫恿接近堂本光一問話。

「喔…唔…」平時酒量不錯的堂本光一卻不勝酒力，他知道自己是醉翁之意不在酒，面對團員的問題，也不是什麼不能回答的。

「分手了。」

熱絡的氣氛突然冷靜下來，大家面面相覷雖然隱約猜到，但聽到本人回答後還是有些後悔問了問題。

「不用擔心，是…和平分手…」

站起來時有些搖晃，團員伸手要扶住他，卻被堂本光一閃過，表示沒問題。在桌上放了張五十元美金，離開酒吧踏入夜色中。

分手第15天了。

他還是習慣下劇團後來到上西城區公寓對街抽根菸，想著這些日子的種種，堂本光一始終沒有想出答案。

而今晚，公寓的燈沒有亮。

「是光一嗎？」

抽完的菸才捻熄就聽見身後有人叫自己。

「啊、剛。」像是被抓包般臉微微紅了。

「怎麼站在這裡呢？」

原本看起來就年幼的人，背著後背包看起來更像學生了，手中提著兩大袋物品，像是採購完正要回家般。

「抽根菸。」指著才捻熄的菸。

「喔～」堂本剛當然知道他剛抽完菸，尤其每次來店裡都帶著菸味，不過堂本光一不願意說，他也不戳破，在他走近時看著堂本光一凝視對街公寓的側臉，路燈下顯的冷峻鋒利、細長眼眸流露不解。

「要到店裡喝杯咖啡嗎？」

「喔，好啊。」再次望向黑暗的公寓樓層，堂本光一轉身跟著堂本剛走，看著他的背影突然想到

「我幫你提吧！」

「fufufu～謝謝光一。」  
\--  
啊…快要走到店鋪時才想起，身上僅剩的五十美金放在酒吧給團員們喝酒了。正當堂本光一想著找藉口離開，發現店舖不像往常般開著。

「今天休息呢，不介意的話要不要喝杯咖啡？」從口袋裡摸出一串鑰匙，嘟著三角小嘴找著店門鑰匙。

「當作是謝謝光一替我提這些回來好嗎。」

這話聽起來沒有拒絕的餘地，堂本光一拎著袋子跟著走入黑暗的店裡，這是他第一次從黑暗中看向光亮的街道。

「喜歡這種感覺嗎？」

不知何時堂本剛端著一杯冰黑咖啡走近，放在靠近落地窗的高腳桌上，臉上是恬靜的微笑。

「嗯…不討厭…」

本來就不善言辭，無法精準表達對此刻的感受，便乖順拿起咖啡喝了一口，今天的黑咖啡特別溫醇。

「我很喜歡，從黑暗中看著光明的感覺。」

無論是在甜點店裡分享靜謐的兩人，或是街道上行走的人，沒人料到不久後遠方厚重的雲層緩慢飄近。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

磅礡大雨連下幾日，劇團的演出被迫停止，除了因為紐約市幾個地區都有淹水情況外，堆放道具的房間天花板年久失修滲水，一夜之間所有心血都浸泡在水裡。

「光一，能借用你一些時間嗎？」

劇團團長布朗先生是位中年男子，聽說當年曾經參演過百老匯，但這段往事布朗先生明顯不想提起，大家也都保持默契不提。  
雖然堂本光一不是創團時就加入，卻也算是早期成員之一，布朗先生對他相當看好跟提攜，給予他很多演出方面的建議跟傳承技巧。

「布朗先生怎麼了？」頭上綁著毛巾、雙手扠著腰正在思考怎麼挽救道具的堂本光一跟著布朗先生進到團長辦公室裡。

「我想你應該也隱約有察覺吧，」辦公室裡只有微弱的燈泡亮著，原本天花板上的燈管早就壞了也沒換修，布朗先生在燈光照射下顯得蒼老許多「雖然不願意承認，但劇團就到這個月底了，抱歉了光一。」 

顫抖著手從抽屜裡取出薄薄信封遞給堂本光一，陷入漫長沉默。

「這些日子來，謝謝您了。」握緊手中的信封，堂本光一深深鞠躬久久未起，彷彿只要起身，夢就會從身上跌落、摔碎。

「你是個很好的演員…可惜我不是好的團長…」

布朗先生起身走向門口，經過堂本光一時緊緊握住他肩頭，這一握保含著許多含意，還有更多不捨，最後還是鬆開了手、推開門走出去面對其他團員，留下堂本光一在辦公室裡，將綁在頭上的毛巾遮住好看的雙眼。  
\--  
分手21天。  
雨中點不起菸，即使如此還是習慣叼著菸，站在對街凝視那天起便不再亮燈的公寓。堂本光一揣著口袋中的鑰匙，明明知道門鎖已經換了，那扇門是再也進不去了，那人也可能不在了。

「歡迎光臨～」才剛確認過時間是打烊前半小時，店門就被推開了，沒有意外的是堂本光一，全身濕淋淋。

「你等等。」

臉上的笑意瞬間凍結，堂本剛從櫃檯走出來，小跑步往後面的房間推門進去，拿了一條大毛巾出來直接披在堂本光一身上。

「為什麼…」

有些失魂落魄，堂本光一被領到角落的座位上，披著毛巾的他用雙手遮住雙眼，不知道是衣服的濕冷還是內心的寒冷使他顫抖著。

店內僅有的客人像是有默契似的，與店長對望後放下喝完的咖啡杯便離開。堂本剛順勢提早打烊，將牌子掛上【CLOSE】。

「吶，恭喜你成為本店今日最後一位客人，這杯招待。」

一杯熱呼呼的愛爾蘭咖啡放在堂本光一面前，堂本光一看了咖啡上面浮著的奶油皺了下眉，但又聞到一絲酒香，小心翼翼端起咖啡啜飲小口。

堂本剛拿出吹風機走向他時看到這幅情景，像是充滿戒心的貓咪在陌生的環境嘗試喝口水。

「喔！」喝了口後覺得滋味很神奇，甜甜的不太像咖啡，因為酒精緣故體內開始熱了起來。

「把頭髮吹乾吧，感冒就不好了。」

不知道是不是同鄉的緣故，或者都是姓堂本，還是那憂鬱疑惑的神情不應該出現在原本該是炯炯有神的漆黑瞳孔中。堂本剛不由自主的想抹去堂本光一好看得眼眸上覆蓋的灰色，他不適合灰色，應該要是暗黑中純淨的白光。

「哈啾───」來不及吹乾頭髮就打了個噴嚏，高挺的鼻子被揉出紅暈，堂本光一有些不好意思低下頭。

「要沖個澡嗎？」平常不會做出這些舉動的堂本剛也被自己嚇了一跳，不過他擅長掩飾情緒，隨即又說「我就住樓上，外面風雨這麼大，如果你不介意的話。」

堂本光一是有潔癖的，也不習慣跟陌生人太過接近，即使常來這間甜點店，但他跟堂本剛還算不上朋友。不過他沒有拒絕，也許此時此刻他不想投身冰冷大雨之中，不想推開溫柔待他的人。  
像是汪洋中從翻覆的船隻上落水的人，緊緊抱著救生圈不放。  
\--  
「啊、你洗好啦！」  
店內正中央像是月球的燈點著，散發溫暖黃光，店外淅哩雨聲彷彿被光潔的落地窗隔絕在外進不來，電台播放著『Keane - Somewhere Only We Know』。而店長堂本剛邊哼著歌邊拖著地板，聽見堂本光一腳步聲才停下望向他。

「嗯，謝謝你。」臉上露出羞赧的微笑，堂本光一穿著堂本剛借他的寬鬆衣物，看起來也年幼許多「我也來幫忙吧！」 

「那就麻煩你幫我把地拖一拖吧！」沒有任何客套，將拖把遞給堂本光一。

堂本剛算好當天的帳後放入抽屜裡上鎖，將蛋糕櫃裡剩下的蛋糕取出，坐在櫃台吃了起來。

「呵呵，嘴角沾到囉。」地拖到櫃台前時發現堂本剛嘴角沾著鮮奶油，堂本光一看著睜著圓眸的人像孩子般眨眼，不自覺微笑著伸出手把鮮奶油擦拭去。

「吼～那是我半夜還要吃的耶～」被突如其來的動作驚到，並不討厭。

面對堂本剛假裝生氣的臉堂本光一笑出聲，太可愛了，氣呼呼的樣子很像是剛蒸好的包子。  
見堂本光一露出笑容，堂本剛也笑了，這是第一次看他笑啊，他的臉龐果然比較適合掛著明亮笑容。

咕嚕───  
不合時宜的腸胃蠕動聲響起。

堂本剛歪著頭看著原本笑著的堂本光一又洩了氣，拿著拖把走到後方清洗。

「光一介意和我一起吃飯嗎？」跟著走到後方，堂本光一正用力搓揉著拖把將髒汙洗淨。

「還是不了…」

咕嚕──

「fufufu～一起吃吧，不然我自己也吃不完的。」不給他拒絕的機會，堂本剛走上樓去「待會拖把放著就上來吧。」 

堂本剛的房間就在店舖樓上，當時承租時就一併租下，沒有太多裝飾，卻有幾張未完成的畫布擺放著。

白色的瓦斯爐連烤箱上放著鑄鐵平底鍋，烤箱轉開預熱著。流理台擺著食材，還有一個電鍋。

「果然還是想吃白飯啊～」搯著米仰頭看著窗外，即使下著雨看不見月亮，堂本剛卻像是望著月亮般感嘆。

「有需要我幫忙的嗎？」堂本光一渾身不自在，原本是想喝杯咖啡暖暖身體就走，沒想到就留到了現在。

「嗯…幫我擺一下餐巾好嗎？」用下巴朝房內唯一的小桌方向揚著，請堂本光一把烘乾機裡的餐巾取出擺上。

米放入電鍋中開始煮。  
鑄鐵鍋燒熱後淋上橄欖油，將牛排放上的瞬間美妙的滋滋聲響起，清冷的室內頓時瀰漫牛肉香氣，兩面都煎至微焦後放入預熱的烤箱中稍微烤過。  
取出後在鍋裡加入奶油、蒜頭、百里香跟迷迭香，用刀切開牛排，中間是美麗的粉色。

「光一要吃飯嗎？」

把牛排端到鋪好餐巾的桌上，堂本剛走到電鍋前替自己盛飯，聞著香味堂本光一吞了口口水，迅速的點了點頭。

「那我開動了──」兩人動作一致，雙手合十。

窗外的雨下不進屋內，清冷的室內溫度開始向上攀升。  
\--  
長瀨看著坐在客廳的好友盯著報紙不動已經一小時了，想開口詢問又不好意思，最後還是決定出聲詢問。

「要不然回去找教授？」

「不行。」

毅然決然拒絕了長瀨的提議，堂本光一何嘗不知道只要他願意，教授肯定會接納他回去，但那不是他的夢想，至少他還不想放棄夢想。

「那你打算怎麼辦？」拿好友沒辦法，長瀨遞了根菸給堂本光一「繼續每天搭車去上西城區看公寓電燈有沒有亮？」 

「…」報紙上的徵才啟事沒有一則看進去的。

「唉…你想在這邊住多久都沒關係，但是光一，人總是要往前走的。」拍了拍好友的肩膀，門鈴響了長瀨去拿外賣，今天是披薩。

長瀨才放下披薩，堂本光一便隨手拿了一塊，穿上外套出門。

沒了工作也沒了戀人，卻按著時間點到公寓下抽菸，然後走到甜點店。  
今天甜點店意外的沒開燈，當堂本光一想是不是沒開店呢？  
卻發現店內有不少客人，門上的牌子也寫著【OPEN】，便推開門走了進去。

「光一你來拉～」見到推門進來的是堂本光一，堂本剛雙眸為之一亮。

「這是？」

「我留了位置給你。」

將人帶到靠近落地窗旁的角落位置，桌上放著預約牌。是留給自己的啊。

「我每個月會辦一次活動，黑暗中品嘗甜點。」今晚雨勢稍停，烏雲縫中透出潔白月光，穿過落地窗灑在堂本剛圓潤的側臉上，笑容像是灑上銀粉閃閃發光，使堂本光一有些出神。

「要喝點什麼嗎？」

「唔…上次那個熱熱的咖啡，」突然想喝點甜的，最好跟眼前的人一樣甜的那種「就是有奶油的那個！」

「fufufu～好的～」不久愛爾蘭咖啡端了上來，放在堂本光一面前。

背貼靠著牆壁，堂本光一靜靜的在黑暗中品嘗咖啡，看著窗外月光暫時灑落在濕漉漉地面，隨風飄盪的樹葉奔跑在街道上，又望了眼黑暗中穿梭在櫃台與客桌間的人，月光在他身上使他像是童話中走出的彼得潘，和藹的笑容帶給人們純真的希望。

心裡的陰霾似乎開始漸漸散去了。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

看來堂本剛每個月一次的黑暗中品嘗甜點活動是很成功的，在活動最後客人們節制的鼓掌，離開店前與他握手擁抱。

「嘿、光一能等我一下嗎？」

不擅長面對這種場景的堂本光一才起身要悄悄離開，就被堂本剛穿過人群叫住，即使在黑暗中也抹滅不掉的明亮圓眸，叫人怎麼拒絕。

「呼～終於結束了。」

送走最後一位客人，堂本剛伸了個大大的懶腰，總是笑臉迎人的圓潤臉龐難得顯出疲憊，卻遮蓋不了愉悅神情。

「我來拖地吧。」雖然是堂本剛留他下來，但堂本光一覺得好像不做點什麼事情不行，明明他有付錢。

「fufufu～這樣我得付你工資了。」堂本剛笑著走進櫃台開始算帳。

堂本光一拖著地邊偷看著他的側臉，梳往一側的短髮似乎染了點顏色、鬢角修飾了稚嫩的圓臉、算帳時會微微抽動的三角小嘴，以及帶著圓細框眼鏡也掩飾不了鏡片後精明的目光。

碰──

「啊…嘶──」

撞上了靠在落地窗的高腳椅，堂本光一眼明手快扶住椅子，隨後揉了揉發疼的腰部。  
堂本剛抬頭看了一下，發出輕笑，內心暗忖這人怎麼這麼有趣，偷看人偷看的沒技巧，還把自己暴露了。

「看、看不太清楚…」對上堂本剛看過來的目光，堂本光一臉頰一熱，低著頭加快手中動作。

「要吃點東西嗎？」

「吃過了。」

正從甜品櫃裡拿出一盒三明治的堂本剛停下動作，抬頭望著迅速回話的堂本光一，只見他不出意料的慌張，又別過頭小聲說了句「吃了一片披薩…」

啵－

開罐器打開瓶裝啤酒的清脆聲掉落在寧靜的店裡，平時不喝酒的堂本剛今天心情好，拿了兩瓶啤酒與堂本光一分享。  
兩人坐在靠牆的座位上，左手邊是落地窗、右手邊是甜點櫃，而他們喝著酒吃著三明治，介於明暗之間悠遊自在。

「啤酒配甜點不會很奇怪嗎？」又喝了口啤酒，看堂本剛從甜點櫃中取出剩下的蛋糕回到坐位上大快朵頤。

「不會啊～很好吃耶，要不要試試看？」

切了一小口蛋糕遞到堂本光一面前，緊緊抿著嘴閃躲的人，最後敵不過充滿殷切光芒的圓眸，在堂本剛的凝視下張開嘴迅速將蛋糕納入口中。  
一股清新果香充滿口腔，甜而不膩還夾帶點茶香味，即使不吃甜點的堂本光一也覺得這蛋糕十分好吃。

「好吃。」盯著桌上的蛋糕發愣，外表看上去只是普通的鮮奶油蛋糕，切開後才發現舖滿水果的夾層，鬆軟的海綿蛋糕則安穩支撐著整體。

「幹嘛這樣盯著蛋糕看？」沒料想到堂本光一會流露委屈神情，堂本剛有些手足無措，難道蛋糕使他觸景傷情了嗎。

「沒…覺得它比看起來的好吃…」

如果是普通時刻、一般客人，堂本剛肯定瞪大眼睛跟他辯駁，他的蛋糕怎麼了！哪裡普通了？這是收斂光芒、是低調奢華！

但現在面對的是一臉茫然無措的堂本光一，月光照著他線條俐落的側臉，變長的瀏海不時遮住好看的眼眸，堂本剛從口袋裡取出平時用的髮夾，伸手撥開礙事的瀏海別上。

堂本光一覺得是酒精使他反應變遲鈍了，不愛讓人觸碰的他竟然讓眼前的人將他瀏海別上，甚至讓他撫摸自己的臉龐，而他一點反感也沒有。

「我覺得光一也比你自己想像中的強大，」平靜的臉部神情卻被緊張出汗的手心洩漏真實情緒，堂本剛將收回的手放到膝蓋上輕握著，對自己一時失態感到羞澀的低下頭小聲說：

「你應該是萬暗中的光芒，而不是黑暗。」   
\--  
「扣醬，你真的已經想好了？」

長瀨靠著門框看著埋頭打包物品的好友，有些懷疑剛才聽到的內容。

「我打算到西岸看看。」勤快的將從劇團帶回的私人物品整理好。

「喔，去多久？」

「哈？不知道啊，本來想開車的，但我沒車。」

對目瞪口呆的長瀨聳了聳肩，堂本光一想過，坐長途巴士橫跨吧！反正自己也沒什麼行李，簡單一個包包就能踏上旅途了。

「扣醬，我跟你說，依你的能力很快就能找到別的劇團的工作的。」長瀨十分擔心好友是不是傷心過度，平時謹慎規劃的人，竟然說出不知道這回答。

堂本光一撥開長瀨緊握住他肩膀的手，露出久違的燦爛微笑。

「嘿，你是不是忘了我們大學時臨時起意從紐約開車到芝加哥，就為了看一場棒球，然後再開車回來。」

「記得啊～那次可累慘了，隔天還要面對教授的定期小考，」提到往事長瀨也笑了，那真是瘋狂的一次經驗「輪流開車輪流背書睡覺，超速還差點被公路警察攔下開罰單。」 

最後是懇求警察看在兩位窮學生為了趕回學校考試的份上才沒被開罰單，不然肯定被兩邊家長抓回去揍一頓。

「我們還說好了要去西雅圖看鈴木一郎比賽呢，結果人家都不在水手隊了，我們也畢業這麼久了，連紐約都沒離開過。」

其實放在劇團的私人物品也不多，放在前戀人那邊的物品更少了，一切都裝入紙箱中封存，堆放在長瀨家置物空間裡，塞到最裡面。

「那是因為後來鈴木一郎來紐約洋基了嘛！」

堂本光一瞪了長瀨一眼，難得說出好像很有情感的話語，就這麼被破壞氣氛。

「好好好，那你總得跟我說什麼時後出發吧？」

「下周一吧。」

這周過後就分手一個月了。  
\--

周六夜晚，堂本光一站在對街看著點亮燈光的室內，手中捏皺的香菸拿出又放回，看著店內忙碌的身影，黃光將他照的溫柔，面對每位客人露出的微笑像春日般和煦溫暖。但他似乎常常偷看牆上的時鐘，似乎在確認亦是在等待。  
堂本光一悄悄往後站了點，讓公園的樹木掩蓋自己的身影，繼續觀察店內的人。

最後一位客人離開了。

堂本剛從櫃台走出，卻遲遲沒有將門上【OPEN】的牌子翻覆，慢吞吞走向待整理的桌子，發呆似的坐在椅子上盯著文風不動的門。

「嘛…本來就不會每天來的嘛…」

今天整天都像是有石頭壓在心上般，這股異樣使堂本剛殷殷切切期盼著堂本光一的到來，希望他安然無恙。

等長針指到12吧！

透過落地窗看著托腮的人孤伶伶坐在店內，堂本光一心想，等長針指到12吧！如果他還沒關店，就進去吧。

噹噹──

公園的時鐘整點準時響起，才踏出腳步的堂本光一像是第一次聽見鐘聲般停下腳步回頭，公園的噴水池也在整點時噴得比較高了呢，住了要三年竟然第一次知道。

公園的鐘聲傳入靜謐的店內只剩小聲的鳴動，堂本剛起身要將牌子翻過，正巧看見從樹幹走出一半的堂本光一，他就站在對街。

「咦？」

回過神來趕緊過馬路來到店門前，牌子依然是【OPEN】，店內卻空無一人。  
堂本光一緊張的推開店門，探頭往櫃檯裡看，依然沒有熟悉的身影。

「fufufu～」

角落傳來熟悉的聲音，堂本光一轉頭看見堂本剛把自己縮在角落躲著，稍微放鬆口氣，接著走上前伸手把人拉起來。

「怎麼躲在角落？」

「那光一為什麼躲在對街樹後？」

語塞，堂本光一以為自己隱藏的很好，殊不知還是被發現了。

「喝咖啡？」堂本剛當然不會在這細節上跟他過不去，立刻搬了台階給他。

「麻煩你了…」

「不麻煩～本店今天最後一位客人，這是招待的。」

從甜品櫃拿出一片鮮奶油蛋糕，看上去是之前吃過的那款。

「喔、謝謝…」自動自發將放在櫃上的盤子端走，坐到一旁的位置上。

「發生什麼事情了嗎？」

今天堂本剛給自己倒了杯紅茶，放滿了蜂蜜，甜甜的香氣擴散在兩人間。在堂本光一沉默吃著蛋糕喝著咖啡好陣子後，堂本剛終於忍不住開口詢問。

「嗯…」思量著該從哪裡開始才好，堂本光一嘟著嘴戳了戳蛋糕。

「之後不來了嗎？」

「嗯，欸，不是、」抬頭對上堂本剛暗淡的眼眸，堂本光一莫名心慌，放下叉子手足無措。

「沒關係的喔，光一本來就屬於更寬廣的世界，不應該只在這矜持保守的上西城區。」聲音如往常般輕柔緩慢，卻鏗鏘有力。

「先是被前女友分手了，再來劇團的工作也沒了，」深吸口氣「剛君，我覺得自己不能這樣下去，至少不能再待在這裡。」 

停滯不前從來不是堂本光一的作風，但他已經陷在泥沼裡要一個月了，得想辦法爬出泥濘、繼續前進。

「這些日子來你店裡總讓我好過許多。」  
你的溫柔接納跟沉靜陪伴，無聲中給了我莫大的安慰溫暖。

「也許每天到這裡不再是為了看那層公寓燈是否亮著。」  
而是為了有個理由可以來這裡喝咖啡。 

「也許事情會發展至今其實都是有徵兆。」  
但害怕的我卻選擇忽視。

「上次你說，我應該是萬暗中的光芒不該是黑暗，」堂本光一有些緊張，嗓音有些顫抖著「其實我的名字叫光一，也是有類似的含義…」 

堂本剛自始自終都帶著微笑看著堂本光一，沒有催促、沒有不耐煩。

「所以我在想，是不是該…」有些不知道該怎麼說下去，畢竟從一開始就沒想過會說這些。

「我會一直在這邊喔。」

又是瞇起圓眸露出虎牙的可愛笑容，使堂本光一侷促的情緒得以放鬆。

「租約還有兩年到期嘛～所以，至少得撐個兩年，」見眼前的人情緒較放鬆後，堂本剛笑著繼續說

「只要是光一回來了，隨時歡迎進來，不管是要喝杯咖啡，還是坐著放空。」 

有股情緒像是從胸口滿溢而出，堂本光一緊緊抿住雙唇，雙眼直勾勾凝視著眼前始終微笑著的堂本剛。

「我星期一就走。」

「唔…明天店休呢，那今天就是我們最後一次碰面囉。」

原來整天不對的情緒是這個啊，堂本剛內心苦笑著。

「你等我一下吧。」

又是不容拒絕的語氣，堂本剛難得小奔跑上樓又咚咚咚跑下樓，將一個小紙盒遞給堂本光一。

「裡面是你常點的黑咖啡，濾掛式，跟外面的不一樣喔～只有我這裡才有的。」  
難怪比較不苦澀，還比較香醇，堂本光一內心悄悄回話。

「還有這個。」

走向接過紙盒緊揣著不動的堂本光一，堂本剛張開雙臂給他一個擁抱。

「いってらっしゃい。」

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

開往芝加哥的巴士是在下午四點多出發的，踏上巴士階梯前堂本光一有些遲疑，但這遲疑沒有太久便果斷上車。  
左手裡拎著黑色包包、右手拿著車票，在巴士後段找到自己的位置，靠窗。

『各位旅客歡迎搭乘前往芝加哥的巴士，巴士即將出發，請各位盡快找到位置坐下。』司機的聲音從廣播中發出，語調輕快並沉穩。

堂本光一坐在位置上，包包放在旁邊空位，撐著下巴看著午後的紐約街道，紐約總是充滿活力與生命力，即使是午後的陽光也金燦燦的像朝陽。

巴士緩緩啟動，熟悉與陌生的街道從眼前晃過，記憶在腦海中交織。

他想起早晨長瀨出門前特地留了份早餐在桌上，是用前晚剩下的米飯捏成的兩顆飯糰，一顆裡面塞著梅子、一顆裡面塞滿鮪魚罐頭；還有即溶味噌湯包放在空碗裡，意思是睡醒了自己泡。

「這什麼啊…呵呵」放著飯糰的盤子下夾著薄薄信封，堂本光一打開後抽出三張百元美金，還有長瀨寫的紙條：【幸運紙鈔】。

內心一陣溫暖，這位從小認識到大的好友，外表粗曠實際上卻很細心，還很懂得照料他的情緒。

也許是打了整晚的電動，在夕陽照射下眼睛越顯發酸疲憊，堂本光一隨著巴士搖晃的節奏落入夢中。  
\--  
夢裡什麼都有。

『小光，這次爸爸要外派到兵庫，我們也要跟著去喔。』  
有童年隨著父母奔波的片段，是每次要搬家前媽媽抱著自己輕聲說。

『小光，這次爸爸要外派到美國，我們也要跟著去喔。』  
誰說小孩沒有記憶的，至少這些聲音迴盪至今沒有停止過。只要看到媽媽和藹目光然後緊緊抱著自己，堂本光一大概就知道原因了。

在來美國之前，經歷了幾場分離，對於堂本光一而言，玩伴、朋友，似乎都沒有太大的吸引力，因為隔天可能就不會再玩在一起。

『你好，我叫長瀨智也。』  
搬到美國紐約的第二個禮拜，做為鄰居的長瀨家帶著回禮跟他們的兒子來打招呼，而這個人就再也沒有離開過自己生命裡了。

『你好，我叫堂本光一。』

『光一為什麼都不出門？』長瀨坐在沙發上，小口小口喝著光一媽媽給他們的可樂，對於眼前這位沉默寡言的新鄰居內心充滿疑惑。

『為什麼要出門…』怕生的堂本光一低頭喝著可樂，不是很想搭話。

『因為我有足球啊！我們可以一起玩！』長瀨突然從沙發上站起來，眼睛發光的看著堂本光一，像是說出原因就能讓堂本光一出門跟自己玩一樣『還有棒球！你喜歡棒球嗎？』 

『嗯。』

『那明天我來找你玩！』

『喔。』

離開堂本家前長瀨還很開心的跟自己媽媽說光一答應明天一起玩，走出客廳前依依不捨的看著依舊坐在沙發上咬著吸管喝著可樂的堂本光一。

『扣醬～明天見喔～』

突然被叫扣醬使堂本光一嚇了一跳，從沙發上跳下來走到窗邊看著屋外一大一小的背影走遠。

『小光這麼快就交到朋友啦～』媽媽走回客廳看見兒子站在窗邊，輕輕抱住他。

堂本光一沒有說話，從媽媽懷裡鑽了出來，跑回自己的房間去，將堆放在床下的盒子拉出來打開，裡面躺著從日本帶來的玩具，有汽車模型跟一副棒球手套。

那晚睡前，棒球手套被放在床邊的小櫃子上，堂本光一看著它露出微笑入眠。  
\--  
『各位旅客，我們會在此休息四十分鐘...』

睡夢中依稀聽到司機廣播，堂本光一睡眼惺忪看了下窗外，應該是到某個休息站了，拎著包包跟著其他乘客一起下車，站務員在休息站裡迎接他們，告訴他們原訂四十分鐘後發車將延遲成一小時，並發了休息站內唯一還開著的餐廳的咖啡券表示歉意。

堂本光一接過咖啡券並不急著去換咖啡，難得來到匹茲堡，他想看一眼深夜的城市長什麼樣子。

「唔…有點冷呢…」

走出休息站夜風吹來，只穿著T-shirt的堂本光一一陣哆嗦，想起剛才在休息站牆上看到城市地圖，記得貫穿匹茲堡城市的阿勒格尼河走路十分鐘就能到，便快步往河畔走去。  
多虧匹茲堡的治安在美國是數一數二的好，否則堂本光一也不敢半夜獨自拎著包在不熟悉的城市走動。路燈點亮空曠的街道，除了零星車輛，就是往巴士休息站走去的人。  
來到河畔邊，從口袋裡拿出香菸點燃，吸了一口仰起頭望著夜空，好像還在紐約上西城區的公寓前般，但心裡想的卻是怎麼從公寓穿越公園走向甜點店的路徑。像是要把肺部空氣吐盡般，白煙被吐出後消失在夜空。堂本光一環顧四周，除了自己跟沉默的都市外，沒有其他值得期待。

「麻煩給我杯熱水。」抽完菸走回休息站，堂本光一突然不想喝免費的咖啡，他要了杯熱水再把包包裡的保溫杯拿出來，掛上堂本剛給的濾掛式咖啡，耐心的等待它滴完。邊看咖啡滴落，溫醇香氣漸漸擴散在周遭空氣中，給人無比的安心感，堂本光一想起每次推開門都能看見的和藹笑容，突然有些想念。

如果要說堂本光一有什麼弱點，應該就是對燙熱食物不太拿手，在等完咖啡滴完後又得等它放涼，偏偏用的又是保溫杯，注定得邊吹涼邊喝了。

在快要上車前往下一站前，堂本光一目光放到商店架子上放著的明信片，有白天的城市風景照，也有晚上從山上拍攝城市夜景。鬼使神差的買下了張明信片，帶著喝沒幾口的咖啡上車。

「不好意思，我的位置。」回到車上發現搭乘的人變多了，原本空位的旁邊也坐著一名亞裔男子，堂本光一站到一旁等那人起身讓自己進去。

坐下沒多久巴士便出發，堂本光一小心翼翼喝著咖啡，被巴士晃動燙到上嘴唇皺了下眉。

「你是哪裡來的啊？」一旁的亞裔男子遞了張衛生紙給他，可能是覺得咖啡灑出來會用的上。

「紐約。」接過衛生紙點頭致謝，但他可沒有想跟陌生人多聊的意思。

「紐約啊...真是個充滿希望的城市呢！」那人笑著而眼神卻沒有笑意，略為狹長的雙眼垂下，像是在思考什麼「我是從日本來的呢。」 

「嗯…」原本打算就此結束話題，卻又想起這趟到西岸之旅總不能都沉默度過，於是堂本光一開口「我父母也是。」  
  
「是嘛～就覺得你第一眼看起來很親切，我這趟打算到芝加哥，你呢？」他鄉遇故知般，也許在異國的人遇見同鄉都會特別熱情親切。

「我也是，想先到芝加哥看看。」面對鄰座突然的熱情，堂本光一有些不知所措，他本來就是慢熟的人，況且出門在外警戒心要比平時更高許多。

「啊、都忘了介紹自己，我叫上昇志向，27歲，很高興認識你。」上昇志向笑起來眼睛會瞇成線，朝堂本光一伸出友誼之手。

「我叫堂本光一，很高興認識你。」

回握住上昇志向，堂本光一想，也許這是旅途好的開始。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

深夜是堂本光一精神最活躍的時刻，以往還可以拿著台詞重覆背誦或揣摩練習，在沒了工作的這個月變成窩在長瀨家打電動，總之，堂本光一現在睡不著，反正距離抵達克里夫蘭換車也沒多久，索性捧著保溫杯聞著咖啡香氣望著窗外。

在抵達克里夫蘭這段路程間，只見一旁的上昇志向緊緊盯著Ipad螢幕，不時露出傻笑；堂本光一用餘光偷瞄了眼，螢幕上是個被油漆潑灑全身的年輕男孩，嬰兒肥未消的臉頰看上去很像日式大福，睜大的圓眸裡閃爍著屬於青春的希望，笑著面對鏡頭不閃躲，一個助跑衝向全白牆面留下自己的身影，一次又一次。

突然間一個人的身影閃入腦海中，是從樓梯上抱著紙盒咚咚咚跑下來的堂本剛，以及故意躲在角落讓他找不到、露出小虎牙的燦爛笑容，以及望著他的烏黑圓眸裡始終點綴著的星光。

「上昇桑…上昇桑…」巴士緩緩駛入轉運站，在這裡必須待上將近兩小時後換車，車上的乘客們已經陸續收拾好準備下車，但旁邊的上昇志向明顯沉溺在小世界裡，堂本光一忍不住小力推了下他。

「怎麼了堂本桑？」被打擾明顯有些不悅，但上昇志向還是取下單邊耳機，詢問堂本光一有什麼事情。

「到克里夫蘭了，要換車了。」往車頭方向指，大部分的人已經排好隊陸續下車，很快車上就只剩他們兩人。

「啊啊！不好意思不好意思！」

上昇志向趕緊把Ipad收進包包中，他也沒什麼行囊，將放在位置前袋子裡的礦泉水拿了就下車。堂本光一跟在後面下車，走入轉運站後找了個角落的位置坐下發呆。

「堂本桑，我能坐你旁邊嗎？」沒多久上昇志向來到堂本光一面前，顯然轉乘的旅客不少，要上昇志向跟高大的美國人坐在一起，他可能勇氣還不太夠。

「嗯。」將放在旁邊座位上的包包拿起來，堂本光一不介意上昇志向坐在旁邊，出門在外有同鄉一起目前還不壞。

「能問一下你在看什麼嗎？」睡不著的堂本光一已經看膩了深夜的街道，轉頭發現上昇志向又沉迷於螢幕上的人，有些好奇的開口。

「啊？我在看244 Endli-x，」發現堂本光一問著自己，上昇志向回過神來，雙眼發亮的看著堂本光一，還把Ipad舉到堂本光一面前「你看，這個孩子是不是很有魅力！」 

「嗯…」畫面上的男孩站在街頭自彈自唱，但耳機還掛在上昇志向耳朵，堂本光一聽不到任何聲音，只能單從畫面評斷「看起來不錯，日本人？」 

「他說他來自宇宙，是宇宙人。」對著畫面露出傻笑，堂本光一沒有接話。

「22歲，學音樂跟朋友組樂團，平時會在街頭自彈自唱，有時候會參加活動演出，是個很了不起的人。」

上昇志向像是找到聽眾，如數家珍般傾訴著244 Endli-x的生平事蹟，堂本光一點著頭時不時發出單音節附和，雖然興趣不大但用來消磨等待的時間還不錯。

「你是在哪裡認識他的？」趁上昇志向喝水空檔堂本光一終於忍不住發問。

「蛤？我們不認識。」像是被打回現實般，始終笑瞇瞇的上昇志向突然恢復正經，面無表情的看著堂本光一。

「唔...」

「不過明天後我們就會認識了。」沒等堂本光一說什麼，上昇志向又對著畫面傻笑，將此次旅程的目的坦然告知。

「明天他在芝加哥街頭有個藝術表演，我打算在他表演結束後告訴他我喜歡他。」 

「哈？！」

轉運站裡的人聽見堂本光一突然發出的聲音紛紛回頭望，堂本光一趕緊假裝講電話收訊不好，人們又低下頭放空或各自聊天。

「等等，上昇桑，首先你沒見過他，」

「嗯，那又如何，我一樣喜歡他。」

「但你突然告白，244 Endli-x桑肯定會嚇到的吧！」

「會嗎？感覺他不會這麼容易受驚嚇的。」

堂本光一愕然，突然發覺幾小時前認為可能是美好的旅途開端，現在看起來好像是非常有問題的開端。

「而且他是男的啊…」試著不驚動到周遭小小聲說出。

「性別是問題嗎。」

沒想到上昇志向十分冷漠平靜的回答，彷彿堂本光一的提問跟『我不喜歡吃紅豆餡不行嗎』一樣，膚淺。

「我、我只是沒想到那邊去…」有些不好意思的低下頭，是他唐突了，這世界上本來就存在各種性向跟喜好的人。

「不，堂本桑，」上昇志向依舊保持平靜神情，語氣淡淡然反問堂本光一。

「你覺得愛情關乎性別嗎？」  
\--  
後來他們沒有再多做交談，上昇志向重新把注意力放在影片裡，甚至拿出筆記本書寫，密密麻麻的文字記載著他看過表演後的心得與建議。

堂本光一只能對著窗外發呆，黎明前的夜最黑，直到天邊漸漸泛白，轉運站廣播告知可以開始上車。

『各位旅客歡迎搭乘前往芝加哥的巴士，巴士即將出發謝謝。』司機溫和的聲音從車上廣播傳出。

這次上昇志向的位置沒有在鄰坐，他在前排走道位，在堂本光一進入夢鄉前都低著頭看著ipad。

巴士中間稍微停靠了兩站，沉睡的堂本光一沒有醒來，直到將近下午兩點，巴士終於開到了終點－芝加哥。

「堂本桑～」最後下車的堂本光一聽見不遠處有人喊他，順著聲音看去是早就下車的上昇志向，見他神采飛揚的朝自己揮手。

「喔，早啊。」抹著臉試圖打起精神，長途巴士的缺點就是會造成身體痠痛，以及精神消耗太多。

「都中午了，我想你可能有自己的行程，所以分開前還是道別下。」像是沒有發生過凌晨對話般，上昇志向跟最初與自己打招呼一樣的和樂有精神。

「嗯，也祝福你一切順利。」平心而論，上昇志向只是自己在旅途上的過客，堂本光一想過，並不需要太過認真。

「對了，明天下午四點244 Endli-x在千禧公園的傑•普利茲克露天音樂廳有演出，不收費的，如果你有空的話可以來聽，」伸出手來如初見時那般，堂本光一也回握住「也許能帶給你不同的感受。」 

留下堂本光一還站在原地，上昇志向帶著笑容頭也不回的往城市裡走。  
\--  
「你就是小光吧！」

堂本光一提著行囊來到字條上寫著的地址按下電鈴，出來應門的是身材高大面容剛毅的男子。

「您好松岡桑，我是堂本光一，長瀨的朋友，要暫時來打擾了。」

「哈哈哈～客氣什麼，長瀨的朋友就是我的朋友，你就安心住下吧！」拍了拍堂本光一的肩膀，雖然松岡本人不覺得用力，但外人看起來像是要往死裡打般。

「先謝謝您了。」幸好堂本光一長期健身，還頂的住，露出乖巧的笑容。

「行李就這些嗎？」雖然男生普遍行李不多，但像堂本光一這樣拎著包就從東岸跑到中部的人也真不多見，松岡往後瞧了眼確定自己沒漏看。

「是的，松岡桑如果不介意，借住期間三餐我來負責吧！」

得知堂本光一要遠遊的第一站是芝加哥後，長瀨聯繫朋友，把地址寫在紙條上遞給他，說在芝加哥有熟識的朋友可以讓他免費住宿。堂本光一見到松岡第一眼就覺得他跟長瀨的感覺很像，是可以深交信任的朋友。

「不用到三餐，我平常比較忙，就晚餐麻煩你就好，」松岡將人帶入屋內，指著走廊右邊的房間說「房間已經幫你收拾好了，屋子裡東西都能用，我先趕上班去！」 

「謝謝！」

松岡戴起粗框黑眼鏡拿起背包往外小跑，關起門的瞬間又打開

「給你的鑰匙在餐桌上，微波爐裡有親子丼是給你的，先走啦！」

堂本光一滿懷謝意，端著加熱後的親子丼，倚在陽台拍了張只有半張臉跟食物的合照傳給長瀨。

不久便收到長瀨簡短的回信。

飯後靠在陽台抽菸，芝加哥的空氣沒有紐約潮濕，即使不算慢的步調也比紐約緩慢，晴朗無雲的藍天像是青春的畫布。

堂本光一突然想知道，堂本剛過的好不好。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

「小光啊，今天下午有沒有什麼事情？」

昨晚松岡進門就看到堂本光一倒在沙發上呼呼大睡，長途巴士的疲憊感加上洗澡後的放鬆，使堂本光一才坐在沙發上打開電視就墜入夢鄉。  
松岡輕手輕腳走到廚房想泡杯泡麵果腹，發現桌上有用保鮮膜包好的盤子，應該是堂本光一留給自己的晚餐。撕開保鮮膜才看清楚盤子上的食物，是生薑燒肉。這下松岡對堂本光一的好感更加提升了。

「沒事情，怎麼松岡桑。」堂本光一睡到中午才醒，正要做點東西才吃就碰到松岡回來，手上拎著中式料理外帶盒，現在他們倆正坐在餐桌兩側迅速吃著午餐。

「喔，」大口吃著炒麵，待食物吞下後才繼續說話「下午千禧公園有個藝文活動，如果你沒事的話看要不要一起去。」 

將外套口袋裡的記者工作證放到桌上，松岡是芝加哥地方記者，主要跑體育新聞，但他偶爾也會跑其他新聞，最近則是熱衷地方藝文活動，常跟專跑藝文活動的幾位要好記者一起出席活動。

「松岡大哥，這藝文活動要入場券嗎？」記得昨天上昇志向告訴自己244 Endli-x在千禧公園的傑•普利茲克露天音樂廳有表演，該不會是同一場。

「不用，這場是芝加哥地方上小有名氣的音樂人244 Endli-x演出，四點開始。」夾了一塊蝦仁往嘴裡放，有鳳梨的酸甜味。

「喔…跟我同巴士的人還滿喜歡他的。」

「他的音樂很不錯，前陣子弄了個潑油漆的行動藝術很受好評，」松岡回想起上次那場活動沒能親臨現場還有些扼腕。

「總之，他是個很討人喜歡的孩子，熱衷做音樂並揮灑著自身色彩，他的音樂你聽過一次現場就知道，合胃口的人會十分熱愛。」 

看著松岡眼裡閃爍挖到寶藏時才有的光芒，好像也在上昇志向眼裡看過，但上昇志向的眼裡還有像是欽佩、崇拜、愛慕、狂戀以及溫柔守護的目光。  
\--

午後松岡帶著堂本光一稍微晃了下住處附近的生活圈，告訴他如果要買菸選擇幾點去哪間商店買，因為當班的女店員長的甜美可愛；以及哪間餐廳中午有推出優惠餐，不想煮可以去外帶；還有公車站在哪裡、搭乘到哪站有亞超。  
堂本光一則乖巧跟在旁邊點頭附和，這麼多資訊要一下子記起來是不可能的，但松岡的熱心讓他感到溫暖，離家在外生活多年，除了長瀨好像也沒什麼好朋友，更別說會熱心照顧自己了。

除了堂本剛。這個念頭突然閃過。

「小光，我們現在往千禧公園的傑•普利茲克露天音樂廳去，平常如果你有慢跑習慣，也可以跑去千禧公園那附近。」沒發現堂本光一瞬間的異樣，松岡把它當作自家弟弟般熱心講解芝加哥景點，甚至想到要不要乾脆幫他弄輛車好了。

「這麼早去嗎？」現在才下午三點，表演四點開始，會不會太早了。

「嘿嘿～我們可以先去跟表演者聊個天嘛，他們應該差不多到場準備了。」

走到千禧公園皇冠噴泉，遠遠就能看到變化的風景圖，以及偶爾出現的市民人臉，旁邊站著的金髮美女正用力朝著他們揮手。

「嘿～等很久了嗎？」兩人禮貌上擁抱下。

「剛到呢！Mabo，這位帥哥是誰啊？」女子撥了下頭髮，稍微側著頭詢問。

「Jill這位是我朋友堂本光一，小光這位是我同事Jill。」快速介紹兩位，Jill大方的向堂本光一伸出手，堂本光一有些不好意思的回握。

「呵呵呵～真可愛～」Jill對堂本光一眨了個眼，覺得眼前這位日本男子稍微羞澀的樣子很動人。

「好了我們趕快去音樂廳吧，再晚可能就採訪不到人了！」

松岡深知Jill的個性，看上眼的對象會很積極出手，雖然跟堂本光一算第一天認識，但堂本光一不像是輕浮的人，還是先把同事的攻勢先擋下再說。

三人走到露天音樂廳時已經有不少人聚集，台上的人們忙著調整音響跟樂器，而還有更多人潮正往音樂廳走來。

「wow～是244 Endli-x！」

一個略顯單薄的身影出現在舞台中央，髮型偏長有些不對稱，髮尾染了一搓紅，正認真的確認舞台音效。

「本人更好看啊…」跟影片裡的完全不一樣，看到本人的感覺更加靈動，尤其那雙清澄的眼睛，彷彿會勾人。

「咦？光一也知道244 Endli-x？哇～看來芝加哥終於要出現大名人了！」Jill帶著他們穿過人群來到舞台前方，對著樂團揮手。

「等一下他們休息就能跟我們聊個天了！」

演出前樂團稍做休息十分鐘，244 Endli-x從舞台上直接跳下來，引起一陣小聲驚呼，他對著人群燦爛一笑，又是另一陣驚呼。

「嗨Jill～謝謝妳今天來現場捧場喔～」

之前沒聽過244 Endli-x的聲音，堂本光一有些不敢置信耳朵聽到的軟糯聲嗓是由眼前人發出，散發出的稚嫩感給強烈的個人風格打扮更添風味，難怪上昇志向會如此喜歡他。

Jill隨意聊天的方式得到不少可以刊登的內容，松岡偶爾問些有興趣的問題，而堂本光一則沒用心聽他們說什麼，左顧右盼試圖找到上昇志向的身影，既然上昇志向這麼喜歡244 Endli-x，應該早就到現場了才對。

「Jill，這位是？」

「喔～他是Mabo的朋友堂本光一喔。光一！」

聽到自己的名字被提起，堂本光一回過頭看著他們三人正對著自己笑，有些不好意思的摸了摸頭。

「光一君是來玩的嗎？」像小動物般純真無辜的雙眼正盯著自己，但堂本光一抓到一閃而過的狡黠光芒。

「嗯。」

「待會表演結束後要不要一起吃飯？」依舊是無害的神情，一旁的Jill由衷佩服，覺得自己就是缺少244 Endli-x那天生散發的純真無邪。

「244 Endli-x！表演快開始了，快上來吧！」

樂團吉他手衝著他喊，順便刷了幾下吉他，現場觀眾開始躁動。

「那我們說定囉～光一君！Jill、Mabo不要讓他跑囉！」

抓住團員對台下伸出的手，244 Endli-x躍上舞台，開始今天的演出。  
\--  
244 Endli-x的音樂的確有致命吸引力，純真帶著稚嫩的外表，用慵懶嗓音唱著單純的慾望，在午後陽光裡不顯色情，反而有種正直的慾望告白感。

堂本光一看著台上隨意拿著麥克風唱著歌的人，突然理解上昇志向為什麼對他情有獨鍾，這人像是毒品，一但碰了便戒不掉。不過堂本光一更好奇上昇志向究竟有沒有到場，站在邊上環顧現場，就是沒看見上昇志向的身影。

「今天謝謝大家來現場，希望之後能盡快再跟大家見面～」舞台上的244 Endli-x開始介紹樂團成員，台下掌聲不段，還有響亮的口哨聲。

就在這時堂本光一看到人群最後邊上站著的身影，似乎是上昇志向，於是順著邊緣慢慢移動過去確認。

「上昇桑，你怎麼在這麼遙遠的地方？」好不容易擠到後邊，果然是上昇志向。

「堂本桑，沒想到你會來，」上昇志向有些訝異堂本光一的出現「覺得如何？」 

「能了解上昇桑為什麼喜歡他的音樂。」禮貌的笑了下。

「誰說我只喜歡他的音樂的，」上昇志向把目光放回舞台上，流露出依依不捨神情「他的全部我都喜歡。」 

「你怎麼不靠近點看？」

「其實昨天我遇見本人了。」舞台上的人對群眾揮了揮手，送完飛吻逕自下台離去。

「堂本桑有沒有時間聽我說一下呢？」  
\--  
堂本光一陪著上昇志向走到昨天下車的地點，得知他要搭車回匹茲堡了，落寞的神情中有著滿足。

「上昇桑，你覺得值得嗎？」猶豫許久堂本光一決定還是問吧。

「在日本的時候我只是一個忙碌的上班族，每天就是上班下班加班，沒有目標跟希望，像是在伸手不見五指的黑暗中，怎麼環顧都是黑暗，就這麼被吞噬著，」上昇志向回想起那段日子不禁苦笑。

「偶然間在YT上看到還沒出名的244 Endli-x自彈自唱影片，當時他還沒畢業，大大的眼睛純真無邪，唱著Help Me Help Me...」

「不知道為什麼，等歌曲唱完，我已經淚流滿面。」

「那首歌像是劃破黑暗的一束光，循著光線走，是最美好的244 Endli-x在終端伸著手，也許他想有人救他，但到頭來他救贖了我。」

一陣風吹過，上昇志向拉了拉帽子確保不會被吹走，露出堅定的目光繼續說。

「堂本桑，你有沒有愛過一個遙遠的人，他從來不讓你絕望，是你繼續活下去的勇氣和力量。」

哽噎的語氣裡充滿溫暖依戀。

「他永遠是年輕的、美好的、光芒萬丈的，」上昇志向回頭又看了眼露天音樂廳「他永遠在那裡，好像信仰一樣。」 

「唔…沒有…」

「哈哈哈～」面對堂本光一直白的回覆，上昇志向沒有覺得被冒犯反而露出羨慕神情「說起來堂本桑應該是被愛著的存在，光芒萬丈的光一。」

最後上昇志向告訴堂本光一他準備回日本了，被公司派遣到美國工作的日子已經進入尾聲，這兩年來他獲得了很多，無論是為了能派遣到美國而奮發向上學習英文跟專業能力，還是親臨現場聽到244 Endli-x的演出，他已經很滿足了。

站在公園裡抽菸的堂本光一看著手機上松岡發給自己的簡訊，上頭寫著某間酒吧的地址，堂本光一決定當做沒看見，捻熄了菸走回住處。

他想寫封信給堂本剛，告訴他這幾天的感受，還有思念。  
\--  
住在地下室的244 Endli-x躺在床上閉著眼睛，到最後堂本光一都沒有出席邀約，有些失落，至少他主動邀約的人從來沒有拒絕過自己。

失眠的他拿起放在床頭的筆記本，是昨晚在酒吧遇到的人給自己的，說是自己的粉絲，很喜歡他。

起初244 Endli-x沒把他當一回事，下意識覺得就是一般的粉絲，當他拿出這本明顯翻越多次且內容詳細的筆記本，才發覺是對自己特別狂熱的粉絲。有些害怕的接過筆記本，瞬間看見那人害羞的低下頭，沉默許久說他該走了。

望著他離去的背影，244 Endli-x有些疑惑，難道他對自己沒有企圖嗎？這世界上還有純粹喜愛著一個人的人嗎？

翻著筆記本，記載著每場表演的心得跟建議，244 Endli-x捲曲在床上捧著筆記本流下眼淚，他真心感謝這位粉絲，從他的筆下看見了不同的自己，以及想被看見的自己。

終於有人聽見他呢喃的Help Me Help Me...

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

入秋的紐約有些涼了，站在陽台邊澆花邊抽菸的堂本剛望著天空，想著今天堂本光一是否和明媚陽光般開朗。

昨天店裡收到了一封明信片郵戳還是克里夫蘭的，正面是匹茲堡的夜景，背後好看的字跡寫著：  
【休息站附近的公園和上西城區很像，彷彿沿著道路走就能到甜點店。】

堂本剛讀著文字唸出聲，露出虎牙笑著繼續往下看

【想喝店裡的咖啡，所以在休息站借熱水泡了，好喝。】

沒了。  
喔，結尾畫了一個人臉 -_- 標誌。

「這是什麼小學生的情感抒發～」語末尾音上揚，代表堂本剛心情很愉悅。

重複閱讀兩三次後，小心翼翼把明信片貼在臥室裡唯一留著空白的牆壁上。  
\--  
「吱呦西吱呦西～」

甜點店營業沒多久，熟客Emma便推開玻璃門來報到，邊舉著手機揮舞邊用不標準的發音喊著堂本剛的名字。

「Emma今天過的好嗎～」

堂本剛對於Emma的行為已經司空見慣，通常都是在手機上看到什麼有趣的或是帥哥才會如此激動，依照激動的程度判斷，今天應該是要給自己看什麼帥哥了吧。

「我要一杯espresso跟檸檬塔外帶！」指著甜點櫃裡的檸檬塔，Emma更激動了。這可是堂本剛難得會做的甜點，只喜歡吃甜的店長，幾乎不做太酸或太苦的甜點。

「吱呦西～跟你說喔，今天我在推特上發現有趣的標籤！」不管堂本剛正忙著製作咖啡跟包裝甜點，Emma划著手機不停比劃著「你看你看！#雪融笑顏大賽，上面好多有趣的照片跟推文喔！」

「欸～是喔～待會也讓我看看～」堂本剛依舊維持笑顏，手裡忙著將咖啡跟甜點包裝好放入紙袋裡，接過紙鈔後找零錢。

「這個活動的起因是很多人都嘗試逗英國衛兵笑，後來到了美國變成民眾想逗附近臭臉員工笑，然後變成大賽。」Emma把手機螢幕遞給堂本剛看，順便展示幾個她覺得有趣跟好看的推文。

「欸！等等…」滑過的畫面裡突然閃過熟悉的臉龐，堂本剛才要把畫面滑回去，此時Emma手機卻響起。

「啊！是我老闆！吱呦西抱歉抱歉，先走了！」偷偷溜出來買甜點被上司抓到了，Emma吐了吐舌頭接起電話快速離去。

「剛才講的是什麼比賽來著的…」

堂本剛迅速打開手機推特，不用多久便找到活動標籤，推特上目前是熱度排行第三的標籤，點開後果然很多推文跟照片。  
趁著沒有客人的午後，坐在櫃台後滑起推文，記得好像是沒多久前發的，應該很好找才對。  
\--  
「小光啊，真的不考慮留下來嗎？」松岡叼著菸倚靠在車門旁，對著坐在駕駛座上的堂本光一再次詢問。

「我目標是要到西岸，怎麼能在中部就停下了呢！」坐在駕駛座上，堂本光一手握方向盤眼神發光，喜歡的除了理科、舞台劇就是開車了。

「那就麻煩你送Jill回老家一趟啦，一路順風。」拍了拍車門，跟買了一堆補給食品從商店出來的Jill擁抱下，松岡便咬著菸跨上寶貝的重型機車準備離去。

「松岡桑，謝謝您這幾個月的照顧，有空到紐約找我跟長瀨啊！」看著松岡帥氣的身影，堂本光一內心不由得燃起崇拜之意，再次感謝松岡的收留，待Jill上車後便往66號公路開去。

「光一如果累的話跟我說，我們交換開。」戴起太陽眼鏡，Jill脫去外套露出穿著細肩帶的上身和這幾天曬出健康小麥色的肌膚。

「好，妳先休息吧。」趁停紅燈時拿起早上泡好冰鎮過的咖啡，堂本光一數過堂本剛給的盒子裡剩下沒幾包濾掛式咖啡了，得省的點喝才行。

Jill躺靠在副駕駛座，打開筆記型電腦整理起照片跟文章報導，上個月底她們受邀到隔壁明尼蘇達州園遊會採訪跟遊玩，正巧遇見朋友開設的冰淇淋車臨時需要找打工，堂本光一便留下做了一個多星期。  
文件夾裡是朋友拍攝後傳給自己的照片，其中有一張特別引人注目，是堂本光一穿著冰淇淋店制服、頭戴著當地雙城標誌的棒球帽，手拿著三球冰淇淋身體往前遞給站在車身窗口身穿公主服裝的小女孩，臉上還掛著燦爛的笑容。

「光一，你有在用推特嗎？」Jill將一片口香糖放入口中，咀嚼幾下後吹起泡泡糖。

「哈？沒有。」專心開車的堂本光一回答簡潔。

「喔…那沒事了。」可惜，不然就可以看到他這張照片在推特上引起多大轉推人氣。

推文上寫著：【經過努力不懈，Elsa小公主終於解開王子笑顏 #雪融笑顏大賽】。

第一張照片是穿著普通衣服的小女孩伸手接過堂本光一滿臉冷漠表情遞給的冰淇淋。  
第二張照片是穿著Elsa公主服的小女孩接過堂本光一掛著燦爛笑容遞給的冰淇淋。

朋友也有用冰淇淋店家的名義回覆留言，可能是太多人打電話詢問堂本光一上班的時段，所以特別告知各位堂本光一的打工已經結束，結果反而引來更多詢問如何聯絡堂本光一的留言。

Jill將園遊會的回顧與精采節選完成後寄給公司，關上電腦開始享受這趟回鄉之旅。  
\--  
「Hello，請問有沒有一位堂本光一在那邊工作呢？」

堂本剛第N次撥打電話，在找到推特上的熱門照片後，沒有細看留言，便輸入冰淇淋店名搜索出一堆店家。

「啊…這樣啊…造成困擾不好意思，謝謝。」

由於相似的店名太多，照片上沒有明顯的完整店名，這已經不知道第幾通打錯電話了，堂本剛有些喪氣的掛斷電話，趴在櫃台上望著暗下的街道。  
沒多久像是想到什麼線索，再次打開手機觀察推文，發現了冰淇淋店家的回覆，點進去看才知道這已經是上個月底的活動了，而堂本光一也不在店裡工作。

「歡迎光、臨…」正當堂本剛開心找到線索又被現實擊沉時，傳來門被推開的鈴鐺聲。

他永遠不會忘記這個身影，高挑的身形、簡潔的打扮，以及俏麗短髮，和充滿個性美的臉龐。

「嗨，剛好久不見。」高跟鞋的踩在地上發出清脆聲響，如往昔的笑容現在雖然多了幾道皺紋卻不減風姿，甜甜的聲音像是淋在鬆餅上的蜜糖。

「要來點什麼嗎？」波瀾不驚的表情，但眼神有些閃爍。

「黑咖啡，」女子站在甜點櫃前微蹲，終於找到想吃的甜點「還有這個蘋果派。」 

「外帶還是內用？」

「內用吧，好久沒跟剛說話了，」從容不迫坐在距離櫃台較近的桌前，女子托腮欣賞著堂本剛的一舉一動，臉上掛著的笑意不減。

「請用。」

「小剛，」當堂本剛放下餐點準備回到櫃台後，女子迅速捉住他的手腕，凝視著堂本剛略為驚訝的雙眼裡帶著虧欠「能聊一聊嗎？」 

「我們有什麼好聊的呢？」

堂本剛露出虎牙笑著。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

甜點店準時歇業。

「先把甜點吃了再說吧。」僵持許久，堂本剛伸手覆蓋上女子的手，稍微使力將她拉開，繼續店內的工作。

「小剛以前可不會這樣甩開我的手呢…」女子看著自己的手，有些悵然若失的低語著。

「因為總是妳急著甩開我。」拿起抹布擦拭起桌椅，堂本剛看了下時間也差不多到了歇業時間，想必她是算準時間才進來的吧。

收拾好後將門牌換上【CLOSE】，也許有些事情也該讓它過去了，而現在是最好的時機。  
\--  
堂本剛是跟著父母移民來美國的，在他十歲的時候，起初十分抗拒，後來在美國社區接觸到繪畫後一反常態認真求學，在社區鄰居眼裡是個好學生代名詞。

高中畢業後順利推薦入紐約視覺藝術學院（School of Visual Arts），還拿到了全額獎學金，在追求藝術這條路上有著家人的支持跟天賦，曾經堂本剛以為自己在追求藝術的道路上會一直順利下去，直到入學後遇見了她。

「大家早，我是你們的助教Amber，今天David老師突然有事無法來，所以就由我來跟各位介紹這堂課。」

講台上的她蓄著俏麗短髮、笑起來顯得可愛的眼尾細紋，以及看了第二眼就會愛上的個性美臉龐，配上甜美嗓音，很快就得到學生們的好感，堂本剛也不例外。

專攻藝術領域的堂本剛很快就在初期嶄露頭角，每次的作品都帶給大家耳目一新的衝擊，加上外型給人像是小動物般純真幼小的感覺，幾乎所有人都喜歡他、圍繞著他；開學的前三個月應該是堂本剛這輩子最開心的時光，當時他在信上是這麼寫著。

「小剛還在作畫啊～」

西區大樓的畫室是特別提供給大一新生使用，也是堂本剛最喜歡待著作畫的地方，今天他如往常般作業，正好遇到來西區大樓的Amber。

「喔是Amber啊…」

埋頭苦畫的堂本剛沒有多作注意，直到他作完畫都已經夜幕低垂，收拾好畫具要離開時發現Amber坐在畫室的另一邊也在作畫。

「你看，我畫的如何？」

夜幕中燈光微弱的畫室裡，堂本剛看著Amber遞出的畫作，是他心無旁鶩作畫的樣子，背景是漂浮在宇宙中，有些怪誕卻莫名有趣。

「fufufu～很有趣。」

望著彼此的眼神都帶著赤裸裸的興趣，這一步卻使堂本剛落入長達三年多的痛苦深淵，直到畢業前的展出才再次證明自己才能，但一切已經太遲，失去了意義。  
\--  
「要談什麼。」

手上的工作到一段落，堂本剛拉開Amber對面的椅子坐下，這個舉動使Amber有些吃驚，隨即又平靜下來。

「我想跟你道歉，對我曾經的所作所為，」Amber雙手緊緊交握，抵住雙唇又放下，說沒幾句又舉起撐住下巴「小剛，我很抱歉曾經帶給你的傷害。」 

「既然都是曾經了，就沒什麼好談了吧。」

從口袋裡摸出一包菸，其實自從當甜點師後堂本剛就戒菸了，因為抽菸會使他味蕾遲鈍。

「但你知道這些傷害還沒過去，」Amber甜美的嗓音變得有些尖銳，堂本剛皺了眉頭第一次覺得她聲音不好聽「不然你怎麼會放棄藝術，開甜點店！」 

吸了口菸，如當年般苦澀，薄荷的清涼勉強使堂本剛腦袋清醒點，掐熄菸後把剩下的菸收了起來。

「我從來都沒有放棄藝術，這些甜點都是我的藝術延伸。」

能多平靜面對Amber說這些話，就代表堂本剛有多努力壓抑情緒，但在Amber的話語間他感覺到，那些曾經的傷害對他來說已經斑駁翻頁，而Amber卻還在為了這些傷害痛苦。  
堂本剛不禁輕笑，加害人也有比被害人還痛苦的嗎？

「不、不對，你應該重拾畫筆，你的作品應該被展出在立木畫廊（Lehmann Maupin），而不是…不是…」Amber的聲音越來越小，最後變成嗚噎聲，她掩著面身體顫抖。

堂本剛將面紙擱在桌面上，上樓取了幅畫布下來，用來包裹畫布的包裝積了些灰塵，他動手解開外包裝，把畫作遞給了Amber。

「當時我想把這幅作品送給妳做為慶祝當上講師的賀禮，可惜，到現在才能交給妳。」

現在看著畫作也沒有其他情緒了，堂本剛知道，Amber對他已經過去了。

Amber看著畫作伸出顫抖的手輕輕撫摸，不同顏色、不同情緒的小臉組合成一張大臉，是她的臉龐。

「我…」

「如果妳的道歉是為了使自己好過，那我原不原諒妳，其實也沒有多大的意義。」

「Amber，放過『剛紫』吧，也是放過妳自己。」

最後兩人什麼話也沒有說，Amber推門離去前再次望了堂本剛一眼，堂本剛只是微微點頭笑了下，年輕肆意奔放的色彩隨著門關起，滴落在墨色黑暗中，消失不見。  
\--  
曾經，堂本剛為Amber能了解他腦中的世界感到驚訝，追求藝術的道路上能遇到相知相惜的人是多麼難得，後來他才知道他們只有相知、Amber對他並沒有相惜。

交往期間正是Amber準備轉為講師的關鍵，但Amber的作品卡在了一個瓶頸，原本要放棄的她看見了堂本剛，並從堂本剛身上得到了創作靈感，在短短的幾個月內作出了幾個作品使學校認可她升格成講師。

低調的交往到後來變了調，藝術的產生難免有碰撞、需要激情，當激情退去而目標已達成，那就得換個靈感來源了。

『小剛不知道嗎！Amber在學校是很有名的新生助教耶！』

這是身邊少數還願意跟自己來往的同學告訴自己的，所謂的新生助教，意指專門找入學新生作為對象，無論是一夜情或感情，反正一切都可以打著尋找靈感名義。

『堂本剛？喔～那個靠關係的亞裔啊～』

在他們關係被揭露後，這是堂本剛最常聽到對自己的評價。

從此他的作品無論再出色都會被貼上是靠關係才能創作出的，或是才能得獎，甚至有些比賽還有老師私下直接叫他不要參加。

到大學畢業前堂本剛便沒有主動再參加任何比賽活動，他將沉寂化為力量，在畢業展覽上展出的24幅作品看似沒有關連，藉由錯位與光影拼湊出第25幅作品。

那時他用的筆名為『剛紫』，還登上了紐約私人畫廊展出，作品後來被收購。畢業後再也沒有『剛紫』這個作者，如同25幅作品成為一個小傳說後消失在藝術洪流裡。  
\--  
『Amber，妳有愛過我嗎？』這是他揣著那幅為Amber而畫的作品，站在Amber教職員公寓前等到她回來時問的話。

『小剛，這一切都是為了啟發藝術，』她優雅的點了一支菸抽，對著堂本剛吐出煙霧『你也從我這裡得到不少不是？』 

最後畫沒有送出去，而這段話被經過的職員、學生聽了進去。  
\--  
回到二樓的堂本剛巡視著那些未完成的畫，深呼吸後把它們全部打包丟棄，他不再是『剛紫』，看向牆壁上唯一一張明信片，現在的他有更想作畫的原因。  
\--  
「光一，你都不累嗎～」

Jill睡了又醒，醒了又睡。  
一路上他們中途停車加一次油跟吃頓飯，之後便繼續趕路。

「天色晚了找個旅館休息吧！」

「欸？」

「我說找個旅館休息！！！」

「妳不是說要早點回家嗎？」

堂本光一皺眉，拼命趕路就為了早點送Jill回老家，本來還打算待會讓Jill開一段路後就換他繼續開的，現在說要找旅館休息…

「光一，你是真的不懂還是裝傻啊？」見堂本光一的反應竟然是要繼續趕路，Jill實在不想再婉轉下去了

「我想和你上床。」

她把細肩帶上衣下的內衣解開丟在堂本光一大腿上。

刺耳的剎車聲傳來，車子迅速往旁邊開去、停下，拉好手煞車的堂本光一目瞪口呆的望著Jill，Jill則老神在在的擠了下胸對他眨眼。

從中間放置物品的收納空間裡拿出衛生紙，確定手指不會直接碰觸到內衣後深呼吸一口氣，捏起內衣肩帶放回Jill腿上，堂本光一眼神堅定不容拒絕的說：

「喔，可是我不想。」

一道淒厲的女子尖叫聲劃破奧克拉荷馬州夜空，繼續行駛在公路上的車子有時稍微晃動，隨即又恢復正常。

「Mabo──」Jill坐在副駕駛坐上打電話，開頭就是一陣抱怨跟數落。

『Jill有話慢慢說，先深呼吸～』安靜的車內透過電話聽見另一頭的松岡顯然富有閒情逸致，對比Jill的氣急敗壞，堂本光一嘴角有些上揚偷笑著。

『是小光怎麼了嗎？還是旅途怎麼了？』

「旅途很好，我們已經到奧克拉荷馬州了。」深呼吸後恢復平靜的Jill找回祖之語言的能力。

『那…難道小光欺負妳？！』

「如果他欺負我是再好不過了！重點是他部願意！」咬牙切齒瞪著開車偷笑的人，事後Jill回想起來也覺得這對話頗好笑的。

『喔，那妳別欺負小光啊，夜深了明天我得跑新聞，開車小心。』

松岡覺得堂本光一果真是正人君子，而肉食女同事Jill終於踢到鐵板了，開心的掛上電話蒙頭大睡去。

「好，光一，待會下交流道找個旅館過夜。」被掛電話的Jill在沉默幾分鐘後再次開口。

「我是不會、」

「我知道，勉強不願意跟我上床的人不是我的風格，」露出初次見面的笑容，依舊是神采奕奕自信飛揚的Jill。

「我只是不想這麼快回到老家而已。」

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Jill的老家在66號公路的終點站加利福尼亞州，根據她本人的說法是要回老家參加一位從小到大如同家人般的前男友的婚宴。

『欸？前任的婚宴？』  
當時堂本光一聽見松岡告訴自己原因時還驚訝了好陣子。

『聽說是和平分手，不過從學生時代到出社會幾次分分合合，所以剛開始沒當作一回事。』  
松岡抽著菸說著聽每次分手Jill酒後的抱怨，拼湊出的結果。

『喔…結果是真的分手啊…』

『嗯，如果她跟你提起，記得裝作是第一次聽到啊！』

於是堂本光一接受了Jill的請求，下了交流道找了還有空房的旅館入住。

「欸，你要先洗澡嗎？」房內有兩張單人床鋪，Jill將行李跟電腦往單人床鋪上一丟，盯著還站在門口遲遲不進來的堂本光一。

「嗯…妳要先洗也可以。」

「那我先洗澡了。」說完立刻衝向浴室，還不忘故意捉弄堂本光一「如果光一改變心意要一起洗也可以喔～門沒鎖喔～」 

堂本光一冷著臉看著Jill丟出來的三角蕾絲內褲，邁出修長雙腿跨過，往另一張單人床鋪走去。  
\--  
今天刮著大風，街道上金黃落葉變多，堂本剛試圖掃走店門前的落葉，但每當掃完又馬上吹來新的一團落葉，最後只好作罷。

「Mr.堂本，有您的信件！」

「謝謝您，Ben，要進來喝杯咖啡嗎？」

「好啊～老樣子吧。」

郵差跟著堂本剛一同走入店內，甜點店開店沒多久，架上甜點都還很完整，看上去很美味。

「最近幾天Mr.堂本做檸檬派的次數變多了呢～」

堂本剛製作黑咖啡的手有些停滯，隨即恢復正常，將熱騰騰的黑咖啡端給名為Ben的郵差。

「是嗎？我沒注意到，要來一片嗎？」

「好哇！也幫我留一片吧，下班後我來取，我女兒特別喜歡吃你作的檸檬派。」

趁Ben品嘗的下午茶，堂本剛回到櫃台內，拿起收到的信件檢查起來；除了固定的帳單外，還有一些廣告信件，以及一張來自芝加哥的明信片。

正面是The Bean雲門，晴空萬里與高樓大廈在背後陪襯，在The Bean前站著穿著紅色皮上衣跟黑色皮褲的人顯得嬌小。

【芝加哥千禧公園，觀光客很多，嗯，我也是。】

堂本剛不小心笑出聲，內心吐槽著：為什麼要在明信片上寫出吐槽自己的話！

【也許你會喜歡芝加哥藝術博物館，雖然我看不懂印象派，但就覺得你會喜歡。】

「Mr.堂本笑的很甜，比甜點櫃裡的甜點還甜了～」Ben湊了過來，看著堂本剛手裡拿著的明信片風景若有所思的說：「是喜歡的人寄來的嗎？」 

「fufufu～Ben您吃完了嗎？」

「fufufu～我吃完了，Mr.堂本喜歡的人是什麼樣的人呢？」

「嗯...像是黑暗中唯一的光芒般的人...」說完自己不好意思的摸了摸鬢角。

「Mr.堂本很喜歡他呢，他可真幸福。」Ben將端著的黑咖啡一口飲盡，空杯放回桌子上，戴起帽子準備繼續上工。

離開店前Ben回頭對堂本剛笑了下，小聲說：  
「我覺得Mr.堂本像是北極星，迷失方向時只要抬頭望，就會看見那溫暖守護的星光指引著方向。」

Ben離開後堂本剛收拾著桌面，重覆思考Ben說的話後突然像被雷打到般說出：「那白天不就看不見我了？還有南半球也沒有我啊！Ben──」  
\--  
「我拒絕。」

「光一，拜託！真的拜託！」

Jill跪坐在副駕駛上，雙手合十低著頭肯求著一臉冷漠的堂本光一。

「我做不來這種事情…」

「你什麼都不用說，就站在我身邊就可以，拜託了！」

「可是…」

「臉部表情越冷漠越撲克越好！」

「但是、」

「只要你答應假裝我男友陪我出席婚宴，之後我付你美金500！」

Jill豁出去了，沿途凹著堂本光一去了幾個景點總算拖延了回老家的時間，但旅途是有終點的，在抵達加州前，Jill堅持要去亞利桑那州的大峽谷觀光，之後上車就突然跟堂本光一提出請求。

「Jill…為什麼要這麼做？」雖然500美金很吸引人，可是堂本光一不明白，幹嘛不一開始就拒絕去參加前任婚宴呢。

「我、我就不甘心！」難得鼓起包子臉，Jill像是不是很想要的玩具被搶走後很難過又想搶回來的小女孩般。

「陪妳去可以，但是是以朋友的名義。」

「光一！」

「不要就算了。」

「好，但是你整場都不許出聲，總之就是陪在我身邊。」  
Jill想著總比自己去來的好，婚宴當天肯定很多熟人朋友在場，她相信即使當下她謊稱堂本光一是自己男友，堂本光一也不會反駁的。便先妥協下來。

像是看穿Jill內心所想的事情般，堂本光一微微搖頭，等她坐正繫上安全帶後繼續往終點加利福尼亞州開去。

\--  
入夜終於抵達Jill老家，將Jill送下車後，堂本光一將車開往附近事先預約的旅館，預計在加州待個三天後再往目的地西雅圖走。

難得好好休息一晚的堂本光一被急促的敲門聲吵醒，正當要去開門時想起自己全裸，趕緊套上褲子後才往門邊走去。

「誰啊？」

『是我Jill！光一醒了沒啊！』

「喔…Jill早…哈～」打了個哈欠，開門讓Jill進來，只見她今天一身淡藍色洋裝，頭髮還編了辮子盤起來，看上去氣質優雅。

「不早了，都下午兩點了，光一你昨晚是多晚睡。」

堂本光一走進浴室淋浴，任由Jill在房間嘟囔；快速梳洗後換上白襯衫跟牛仔褲，從衣櫃裡拿出前晚熨平皺摺的西裝外套穿上。

「這樣可以嗎？」穿好後站在Jill面前轉個圈，如果不行他也沒辦法了。

「嗯，勉勉強強，不過長得好看穿什麼就好看～」Jill覺得堂本光一如果願意好好打扮肯定不輸雜誌上的模特兒們。

「那走吧。」

照著Jill給的地址，車子開到舉行婚宴的餐廳，停好車後堂本光一等著坐在副駕駛上絲毫不動的Jill下車。

「喂，妳該不會是膽怯了吧。」帶著開玩笑的語氣試圖緩和Jill緊繃的神情，但Jill視線卻死死盯著前方、手指塗好的紅色指夾油被摳的七零八落，堂本光一思考了下繼續說：「唉…再拖下去婚禮都快開始了，我就勉為其難答應假扮妳男友吧！」 

「光一…能不能不要進去了…」

「哈？」

「我們、我們去附近的酒吧喝酒一杯！我請你！」

「Jill…妳確定？不會後悔嗎？」

「我…早就後悔了。」

堂本光一逕自走下車，直接把副駕駛座的車門打開，把Jill從車上拉了下來。

「你做什麼啊！」停車場還有其他車輛陸續開進來，Jill壓低聲量低吼著。

「至少露個臉再走啊，難得妳有個這麼帥的男友。」

不知道哪來的直覺，堂本光一覺得如果不幫Jill這一次，她可能會後悔一輩子。

「不，我覺得這不是好主意！」

踩著高跟鞋勉強達到他肩膀高度的Jill就這樣被堂本光一拉著走，沒想到堂本光一力氣竟然會這麼大，怎麼甩也甩不開，她們奇怪的走路姿勢引來不少人側目，為了面子Jill只好不再反抗、努力邁開步伐跟上堂本光一。

「Hey～Jill！」進到餐廳後遇到馬上遇到負責接待的伴郎，他幾乎是在看到Jill的瞬間就認出她來。

「Hi, Mike.」

「我來帶妳們到位置上吧，」Mike立刻帶著她們往座位走，邊小聲的詢問Jill「這位是？」 

「我男友，光一。」

「喔～很帥！」Mike迅速打量堂本光一後給出正面回饋。

「早上的教堂儀式怎麼沒看到妳？」

「我睡過頭了。」Jill吐了吐舌頭，頗有調皮少女的氣息。

「哈哈哈～Chard也是這麼說的，好了我得去接待其他賓客了。」把人帶領到座位上後Mike便繼續去引領其他賓客入席。

「要不要喝點什麼？我去幫妳拿。」坐在位置上有些彆扭的堂本光一想要藉由拿飲料出去抽根菸，看了眼始終悶悶不樂的Jill開口詢問。

「待會我自己拿就可以了，謝謝喔～」Jill給了堂本光一一個『我沒事』的笑容。

站在沙灘邊抽菸區的堂本光一看著賓客漸漸入席，試著回想前女友是不是也曾經說過想要有個小婚禮？  
但無論他怎麼回憶，前女友的一切彷彿晨霧般逐漸散去，最後只剩下清晰的上西城區無人公寓，以及順著公園能抵達的小甜點店。

「我們走吧。」

第二根菸才抽到一半，突然被人抓住了手往外拉，堂本光一迅速捻熄菸跟著Jill走，婚宴場內響起了第一支舞曲音樂聲。

「怎麼了？」

兩人快速坐上車，不發一語的Jill坐在副駕駛上拆著盤好的編髮，順便把GPS設定好目的地丟給堂本光一。

「陪我喝一杯。」抵達目的地後Jill開啟車門直接下車往酒吧走。

「我開車不能喝酒。」堂本光一跟在她後頭，看她踩著細高跟鞋搖搖晃晃的，似乎隨時都會被自己絆倒。

「你住的旅館就在旁邊，」指著旁邊大大的旅館招牌，Jill毫不掩飾的翻了個白眼「車子停這裡就行，酒吧老闆是我朋友。」 

進到酒吧後果然如Jill所說，老闆是她朋友，不止招待她們喝酒，還端上一些食物給她們墊墊胃，更絕口不問Jill為什麼回來老家。

看著Jill悶著頭喝著一杯又一杯的龍舌蘭，堂本光一有些擔心，幾次想要攔下她的酒杯，卻反而被她踩了一腳，之後便放任她買醉。

「小子，你別理她，她真的喝醉了我這酒吧還能讓她睡，哈哈哈哈～」酒吧老闆聲音洪亮，端著一盤水牛城辣雞翅過來放在他們面前「多吃點，還餓跟我說！」 

「嗝、」原本躺在吧檯桌上一動也不動的人看到食物後突然爬起，還打了個酒嗝，堂本光一不禁皺眉，遞了杯水給她「謝謝…」

「你知道嗎光一、嗝、」接過水杯喝口，Jill指著那盤雞翅「Chard第一份打工的薪資就是請我吃這個...」 

「他家離我家可遠了，在領到第一份薪資後，他跟鄰居借了車來載我，」Jill拎起一支雞翅，舉到眼前又放下「就是帶我來這個酒吧，點了份這個雞翅。」 

「這邊的水牛城辣雞翅，特別辣。」

Jill邊吃邊辣的流淚，卻沒有停止吃雞翅，沒多久整盤雞翅都被她吃完了。

「真的好辣…好辣喔…啊啊啊….」

酒吧裡還有零星的客人，每個人都對堂本光一投去諒解的眼光，還有人對他舉杯表示辛苦了。

「Jill，我送妳回家吧。」

「我不要回家！」哭到睜不開眼的人索性趴在吧台上，沒多久青著臉撐起身體跳下坐位往廁所跑。

「唉，小子，要不要來杯啤酒？」酒吧老闆將桌上狼藉收拾收拾，順便問堂本光一，他看起來才像是最該喝一杯的人。

「不了，待會還得送她回去呢。」

「這小鎮認識Jill的都知道她和Chard的事，」酒吧老闆邊擦桌面邊說「我們都以為她們最後會結婚，結果…呵呵～」 

當Jill從廁所出來後已經清醒許多，她付了酒錢、乖順的讓堂本光一送她回家。  
\--  
「他說過會等我的，」車輛在Jill家門前熄火停著，Jill坐在副駕駛上雙眼失焦望著無人的道路「他說，如果我們沒有遇到好的對象，30歲就一起結婚。」 

「可是他遇到了...」

「而下個月我就要30了…」

Jill把臉埋在凌亂的長髮裡，抽噎著。

「我們從小到大都同個學校，直到大學在不同城市，可是他都會來接我，無論我多晚打電話給他。」

「後來我們分手，他有了其他女朋友，」明顯得鼻音使堂本光一抽了張衛生紙遞給Jill，等她緩緩後繼續說：「我便更故意在他們約會時打給他，要他來找我。」

「而他真的會放下約會來找我…」

堂本光一有些無語，不知所措下伸手撫了撫Jill後背。

「他說我的地位永遠高於他女朋友。後來他分手了，沒多久我們又復合，」Jill撥開長髮大口呼吸「那時我們要畢業了...我告訴他芝加哥的公司給了我offer。」 

「他只是笑著說恭喜我，說我那麼努力終於如願以償…」

說到這裡Jill突然看向堂本光一，字句堅定的說：「可是我不想走，為什麼他不留下我！」   
\--  
等堂本光一回到旅館時已經又過了一小時，他坐在小沙發上思索著，其實他知道為什麼Jill的前男友不留下她；酒吧老闆趁她去廁所時告訴他，這個小鎮太小了Jill需要更寬闊的地方。

另一個原因則是他在抽菸時遇到了新郎，看上去是個和藹的人，雖然外表不像是能壓制Jill的男人，但他每說的一句話都讓堂本光一欽佩。

『如果我不這麼做，她便無法真正去追求想要的天空。』

那是她們最後一次分手，Chard要Jill不要去紐約，但Jill只把Chard的話當做又是一次的無理取鬧，毅然決然的跑到紐約報社。當她發現連絡不上Chard後又回到芝加哥她們同居住處，發現屋內只剩下她的事物。

『抱歉，Jill總是這麼任性，但也謝謝你陪她來到這裡。』

新郎在離去前跟堂本光一握了手，並表示歉意。

堂本光一翻出本子，裡面夾著幾張明信片，不知何時養成了寫明信片的習慣，旅途的所見所聞都想跟他分享。

突然間堂本光一似乎能理解Jill最後哭喊的那句話的感受了。

「想要被留下來啊…」

如果那天晚上，堂本剛開口要他不要走，他會留嗎？

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

「佳節愉快！」

忙完聖誕節前最後一張訂單，在一對母女來取走蛋糕後，堂本剛關上甜點店門掛上【CLOSE】，開始有些漫長的年假。

走上樓梯回到二樓屬於自己的臥室，原本空蕩蕩的牆現在貼滿各州特色風景或建築的明信片，加上今天收到的，總共24張了呢。

「欸…再一張就25張了。」盯著月曆看著，聖誕節是25日，如果有25張的話好像也不錯。

把明信片放在圓形小茶几上，前陣子添購了些家具，想重拾一點精緻生活的感覺，給自己找了個很完美的理由：『因為要靜心閱讀堂本光一寄來的明信片』。

儀式感很重要，對於堂本剛而言，尤其是面對重要的事情。

流理台前忙碌著準備晚餐，從塞得滿滿準備過節的冰箱裡找出已經事先做好的漢堡排，放在用奶油滑過的預熱平底鍋上發出好聽的滋滋聲，先用強火將漢堡排兩面上色。

「嘖──好喝！」

在等待漢堡排上色的期間，堂本剛早就給自己倒滿一杯紅酒品嘗著，等到上色差不多就把剩下的紅酒都倒入鍋裡做成醬汁。

加入一些番茄醬跟中濃醬汁後蓋上鍋蓋悶煮，透明鍋蓋上水蒸氣凝結滑落，看著鍋裡冒泡著醬汁，堂本剛想起小時候母親在廚房煮飯的樣子，當時的母親也是聚精凝神盯著鍋裡的狀態，怕一個走神就把菜煮焦了。

揭開鍋蓋把醬汁用湯匙往漢堡排上淋，直到醬汁收的差不多後，又從冰箱拿出一盒切好的高麗菜絲跟小番茄，放在白色瓷盤上再將漢堡排出鍋，搜刮鍋裡的醬汁連一滴也不放過全淋在漢堡排上。

餐桌上鋪好聖誕節配色的餐墊以及餐具，微波好的白飯冒著白煙，溫暖的室內與寒冷的室外呈現對比，鵝黃燈光下吃著晚餐，堂本剛想著是不是該探望家人了。  
\--

「光一，聖誕節休假不打算回家嗎？」

Jill車停在路邊，今天堂本光一請她來店裡接他下班，只見堂本光一抱著大包小包的東西就往車上塞。

「等等等等，這些都是什麼？」

後車廂放滿還不夠，連後座都被塞滿，而堂本光一還走回店裡貌似要繼續搬。

「你不是打劫了店吧？！」

「佳節愉快～」

堂本光一拎著兩盒走出店門口還不忘跟店家道別，掛著笑意的臉對上Jill吃驚的神情，立刻換上冷淡的表情。

「喂！」

「快開車啊，不然我來開。」坐在副駕駛上明顯不自在的堂本光一，繫緊安全帶另隻手緊握右上方把手。

「你還沒說去哪裡啊！」坐上駕駛座，Jill邊繫安全帶邊吼著。

原本堂本光一是要獨自搭車到西雅圖的，沒想到Jill開著車到他下榻的旅館，笑著說她接到去西雅圖出差幾個月的消息，所以想問堂本光一要不要搭順風車。  
既然是順風車堂本光一就沒甚麼好拒絕的，加上身上的錢有限，能省則省，於是兩人就結伴到了西雅圖後才分開。

「當然是我住的地方了，不然還能去哪。」沒好氣的回答。

「喔、也是…」後知後覺的Jill才發現，堂本光一好像除了家裡跟上班地點外，似乎沒別的地方去。

「對了，你聖誕節如果沒地方去的話，看要不要跟我回家過節吧？」

「謝謝妳的邀約，但我真的不擅長過節跟一堆人的場合。」

知道Jill是好心，堂本光一想了想，上大學開始節日除了在學校忙碌外，工作後就是跟長瀨或是劇團的人一起過，但更多時候都是自己一個人，不擅長跟人聊天加上喝酒後會抓著人大談相對論，還是不要去搞僵氣氛的好。

「喔…」透過餘光看到堂本光一平靜神色，Jill便再問一次「那你不回家探望家人嗎？」 

「我也不知道。」

在Jill的幫忙下後坐大包小包的東西一次就搬完了，送Jill上車前禮貌性的擁抱下，看著越駛越遠的車燈在盡頭轉彎後消失，堂本光一取出香菸在街旁抽了起來，呵出的白煙讓寒冷的夜色看起來有些溫暖。

上樓後打開店長給自己的兩盒餐點，一盒是半隻烤雞、另一盒是聖誕節蛋糕，從冰箱裡替自己拿出兩瓶啤酒，坐在單人床上享用聖誕大餐。

「西雅圖不下雪啊…」

盯著小小的窗戶看不到一片雪，跟紐約動不動就冰天雪地相反，西雅圖更愛下雨。即使有下雪也不是那種輕飄飄的雪花，堂本光一覺得自己反應越來越奇怪了，以往不會在這細枝末節上多做觀察，自從踏上旅途後，好像常常把每個地區默默跟紐約做比較。

烤雞跟啤酒都吃完了，還有一盒聖誕節蛋糕讓他苦惱，那個糖霜看起來就是會甜到頭皮發麻的，以及那內餡顯然就是罐頭水果填充，光是外觀就能知道味道不怎樣的蛋糕實在不需要品嘗。

「還是剛的蛋糕看起來比較好吃啊…」

顯然堂本光一完全忘了之前對堂本剛說過他的蛋糕看起來很普通這件事。

從背包裡翻出堂本剛給他的盒子，裡面剩下最後一包濾掛式咖啡。雖然現磨的咖啡最好是及早品嘗，可是這最後一包堂本光一說什麼也不想輕易喝掉，彷彿喝掉後就會跟堂本剛斷了連結般。

突然有個想法閃過堂本光一腦海裡，於是他拿出手機開始搜索機票。  
\--

來自明尼蘇達州的明信片：

【夏天的最後兩星期有超大的園遊會，趁著打工空閒去玩了鬼屋，裡面的鬼太假了，很無趣。】

正面是園遊會照片，看起來是自製的明信片。

【園遊會在這裡算是一年一度的盛事吧，很多情侶跟家庭。對了打工的冰淇淋很好吃，也許剛會喜歡，推薦覆盆子奶油。】

堂本剛窩在單人沙發裡，喝著泡好的花茶，縮在毯子裡讀著背的滾瓜爛熟的明信片。

【明尼蘇達州是Snoopy的故鄉，到處都是人偶啊…】

這張是Snoopy封面的明信片，堂本剛窩在沙發裡嗝嗝笑，他想像著堂本光一滿臉正經的挑選明信片，然後拿著童趣十足的Snoopy走到櫃檯結帳。

【查理布朗的臉圓圓的，嘴邊還沾滿偷吃的巧克力，跟某個甜點店的店長好像。】

每次看到這張內容堂本剛都會愣住，回想是不是哪一次堂本光一進來店裡時自己正好偷吃完巧克力蛋糕被他看見。

來自66號公路的明信片：

【迪士尼Cars的背景好像是說這附近一個沒落的小鎮，可是我找不到，每個都很像啊！】

正面是66號公路的招牌跟小鎮背景，有點滄桑沒落感。

【不過剛有看過cars嗎？我喜歡汽車所以有看過。】

又是童心十足的隻字片語，堂本剛露著小虎牙笑。

封面是農場，看上去是葡萄園。

【坐在這裡似乎可以感受那股憤怒，母親之路、自由之路，葡萄是酸是苦是澀，而我們最終享用到的是葡萄的甜。】

堂本剛看了眼臥室裡的小書櫃，他的確也有一本『憤怒的葡萄』。

來自西雅圖的明信片：

【下雨好煩啊───不下雨也好煩啊───】

西雅圖太空針塔跟夜間城市互相輝映的封面，讓人想起西雅圖夜未眠。

【咖啡差點發霉啊───星巴克好普通啊───】

彷彿可以聽見那不是真的抱怨的抱怨聲，以及堂本光一聲音裡不自覺帶上的委屈感，堂本剛可以理解為什麼堂本光一咖啡沒有喝完，因為他也一樣，不希望堂本光一這麼快喝完，怕喝完了，彼此唯一的實際連結就沒了。

【當初我跟長瀨(大親友)約好一起來西雅圖看鈴木一郎比賽，】

封面是西雅圖水手場地，上面掛著現在當家的選手海報。

「結果鈴木一郎都到紐約洋基了，還是沒有去過西雅圖。」

將堂本光一後半段的字句念出。

鈴木一郎對於他們來說是個憧憬的至高點，那人謙虛卻不減鋒芒、溫和卻實力超群，比起大聯盟其他動不動就自毀前程的超級明星而言，鈴木一郎的確樹立著良好的日本人形象，尤其他的私服，總是幽默有趣。

堂本剛的衣櫃裡也有幾件這樣的衣服，上面是一隻老虎下面用片假名寫著：マイガー(My god)、遠看像是愛迪達標誌近看發現是魚下面寫著ajides。

收到衣服時堂本剛fufufu笑了好久，卻也沒有勇氣真的穿上，就這樣擺在衣櫃裡，也許讓撲克臉的堂本光一穿上會很合適？喔不，說不定堂本光一會先笑出聲也不一定。

發現自己竟然這麼想著，堂本剛有些意外，似乎只要想到堂本光一，他就會變得比較柔和，甚至不自覺笑著。

來自加利福尼亞洲的明信片：

『金門大橋被霧繚繞的景象很美，但是在上面開車的駕駛肯定很苦惱。』

配著美麗的金門大橋風景照片，背面寫著的是赤裸裸的現實考量。

【想起我的家鄉(有跟剛說過吧?)，兵庫縣的明石大橋，當然沒有金門大橋美，但至少不會被霧氣這樣繚繞www】

還試圖加上www了，是一大進步。

而今天才收到的明信片也是來自加利福尼亞州的，封面是個海灘，看起來沒什麼特別之處。

【看起來很曬吧？夏天海灘上滿滿的人在做日光浴，以前我也做過一次，結果曬不出古銅色…-_-】

這倒是沒聽堂本光一說過，有點想看看曬黑的堂本光一啊～堂本剛嘟起嘴拿起一片餅乾往嘴裡塞。

【不喜歡太陽、不喜歡太熱、不喜歡茄子。】

等等，這個類比是正確的嗎？ 餅乾屑噴的到處都是，只好動手收拾了。

收拾完再把明信片們一張一張貼回牆上，加上新寄來的那張，原來時間已經過這麼久了…

夜晚還沒結束啊。  
\--  
「Mr.堂本，你的信件～」

開工第一天看到郵差Ben精神奕奕進門，那身型又稍微圓了一圈，看來佳節十分愉快。

「Ben謝謝囉，今天要來杯咖啡嗎？」

「幫我外帶吧！第一天總是工作特別多呢！」比了比停在外面的公務車，Ben俏皮的對堂本剛眨了眨眼「但我想Mr.堂本肯定會想在第一天收到這封信的～」 

接過堂本剛裝好的咖啡，Ben帶著富有深意的笑容回到公務車上。

「嘶──咦？」

吸了口氣看明信片，一樣來自加利福尼亞州，上面寫著是洛杉磯的某個小區，整齊的街景只有一間比較令人注目，制式的油箱上放著鏡餅。

堂本剛笑了下，鏡餅啊…

【剛，下次要不要一起來呢。】

貼著一張全家福照片，穿著和服的堂本光一與家人坐在客廳，手上還抱著一隻可愛的小狗。

一個可愛的小箭頭從小狗方向指出來寫著：

【她是Pan。】

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

踏出第一步之後，接下來也沒那麼困難了。

寒冷的冬天已過，春暖花開，堂本剛站在熟悉的房子前，綠油油的草皮被精心修剪、通往大門的小徑兩旁種滿了花卉，郵箱上下垂的小旗幟圖案還是小時候自己畫的三角生物。

叮咚－

短暫的一分多鐘像是沒有盡頭般線性往前，直到略微斑駁的門開啟，往前的直線這才撞上障礙物落下，穩穩的墜落在母親的溫暖懷抱裡，回應的是無聲的啜泣。

堂本剛的父母住在麻薩諸塞州，距離紐約並不算遠，只要堂本剛願意，其實能更常碰面相聚。

年輕時誰不會跟家裡有些摩擦碰撞，不願讓家人擔心學業、不願讓家人擔心人際關係，種種不願讓家人擔心的理由導致每次見面都不歡而散，明明是互相真心關懷，到最後變成分隔兩地默默的思念。

「一起吃早餐吧。」

這是母親轉過身擦拭眼角淚水時說的話，堂本剛關上門跟在她身後，往再熟悉不過的廚房去。

「喔，小剛回來了，趕緊來吃飯吧。」

父親坐在餐桌邊戴著眼鏡看報紙，桌上還有杯熱茶。

桌上是常見的日式餐點，母親迅速從櫥櫃裡拿出碗筷擺上，還不忘翻找冰箱有沒有柳橙汁。

「老媽別忙了，坐下一起吃飯吧。」

「不忙，已經吃得差不多了！」

母親對著冰箱翻找，好不容易找到前幾天買的柳橙，正好整袋拿來打成果汁正好。

堂本剛坐在位置上，想起身幫忙屁股卻像釘在椅子上，看向餐桌上的鹽烤鮭魚片和醃製小菜，那是母親親手醃製的奈良漬，夾起一小搓伴著白米飯一起入口，家的味道充滿心中。  
\--  
「你可回來啦！扣醬！」

長瀨開著車到機場迎接堂本光一，看見背著簡單行囊的人出現，立即衝上去給他一個熱情的擁抱。

「好了差不多了，快被勒死了！」

抱怨的語氣帶著無奈和笑意，快一年不見，大親友過得挺不錯的，身型比之前魁武了點，臉上也長了些胡渣男人味十足。

「這次會留下來還是又會走啊？」

走到停車場的路程裡長瀨不停發問，包含有沒有豔遇、松岡那邊如何，最後才敢問最想知道的問題。

「嗯～我想我已經調整好了，這幾天暫時住你那，接下來找租屋跟面試工作。」坐上副駕駛繫好安全帶，堂本光一難得對大親友露出和藹笑容「這幾天就打擾你啦！」

「說什麼打擾！讓你住一輩子也沒問題！」

「如果你新女友不介意的話。」

「喂！不是真的打算住一輩子吧！」

「剛才不是說住一輩子也沒問題的嗎～」

「扣醬......」

「開玩笑的，快開車吧，肚子餓了。」

看長瀨眼神流露無辜，堂本光一有些吃不消，趕緊催促他開車，填飽肚子後可式還有一堆事情要做呢。  
\--  
坐在走廊上的堂本光一顯得有些緊張，在他回到紐約前連絡了之前的朋友們，包含工作上保持聯繫的同事們，當然也包含以前劇團的團長布朗先生。

『光一，這是我已前朋友的劇團徵人資訊，如果你對劇團還有興趣，不妨可以去試試看。』

手上握著見面時布朗先生給的A4紙張，現在的布朗先生成為校園裡戲劇社團的顧問，過著普通的生活。

「堂本光一。」

「是。」

會議室的門被推開，走出來的女子翻閱手上名單，喊出了堂本光一的名字。  
\--  
「Ben，最近有沒有我的信啊？」

堂本剛一邊沖泡咖啡，一邊漫不經心詢問。

「Mr.堂本，剛才不是才遞給你一疊嘛。」

吃著甜點店剛出爐的馬芬，Ben對著臉有些局促泛紅的堂本剛眨了眨眼。

「你的咖啡，趕快去工作別偷懶了。」

撇了撇嘴，堂本剛將咖啡和檸檬派放入紙袋裡遞給Ben，催促他趕緊上工。

已經半年了沒有收到來自堂本光一的明信片了，年初收到的明信片貼在牆上，跟著明信片一同寄來的照片被他取下放進皮夾裡。

這陣子甜點店的生意比之前更好了，另外請了幾名工讀生，所以堂本剛有更多時間可以窩在樓上臥室裡作畫。

「當初怎麼不直接問電話就好了...」

拿著畫筆描繪著，堂本剛有些懊惱怎麼沒有問堂本光一電話，明明科技如此發達的今日，兩人卻像昭和年間書信往來，不、更準確點是單方面收信的關係。

他就像等待未婚夫回來的未婚妻般，漫長的等待看不見時間的盡頭。

「呸呸呸、什麼未婚妻！」

腦海中閃過的想法使堂本剛大吃一驚，總不能前幾天才看完電影【未婚妻的漫長等待】，今天就把自己投射進去了吧。

況且光一活得好好的，只是去西岸不是去危險動盪的地區或是外太空，也許最近只是太過忙碌，所以沒時間寫明信片，也可能是明信片寄丟啦，或是...

「或是他沒有寫明信片給你。」

堂本剛還有一個姐姐，大自己幾歲，已經嫁給美國人組了小家庭，今天她帶著母親醃製好的醬菜來探望自己。

「老姐，好吵啊。」

放下畫筆，堂本剛瞪著每次都逕自上來的姐姐，趕緊過去接過姐姐手上大包小包的行囊。

「我真的不懂你們年輕人的想法，」手上重物一空，姐姐立刻熟門熟路打開冰箱給自己找點喝的，很幸運找到冰涼的麥茶「認識沒多久就分開，這樣算朋友嗎？然後單方面寄明信片，現在一點下落也沒有，難道要你直接去洛杉磯嗎？」 

姐姐始終都有私下跟堂本剛連絡，做為家裡跟堂本剛之間的橋梁。而堂本剛也會跟姐姐說些自己的事情，原本沒有打算告訴姐姐堂本光一的存在，但姐姐看到牆上的明信片了，只好稍微說了個大概。

「我......」

「你呢，就是看到好看的就克制不住～」

堂本剛語塞，這是事實。

「算了不說了，反正你從以前就是這樣，沒人說的動你。」

姐姐好整以瑕說著，自己的弟弟還能不清楚嗎，只是父母那關可能不太容易，不過看到弟弟重新振作拿起畫筆，做姐姐的仍然為他高興。

「姐...」

「怎麼了？」

看見堂本剛扁著嘴用撒嬌的語氣喊自己，姐姐有種不好的預感。

「我想吃妳做的漢堡排～」

「撒嬌鬼。」

拿他沒有辦法，從小就是被家人捧在手心上疼的，姐姐滿臉不情願但身體已經走像冰箱翻找食材，內心不忘想著：這個堂本光一如果再讓我弟傷心給我試試看！

趁著姐姐為自己下廚的時候堂本剛悄悄把畫布收起來，跟已經畫好的幾幅作品放在一起。

夏季悶熱的紐約似乎快結束了。

他的作品就快要完成了，希望堂本光一能趕上回來看。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

紐約最美的季節是秋天，尤其中央公園裡轉紅的楓葉與金黃的銀杏交織，倒映在湖面上形成另一番美景。

「光一，待會要去的藝廊是我一個好友開設的，這次展出的作品我覺得很適合你來參觀。」

說話的是堂本光一新的劇團的負責人史密斯先生，他是布朗先生的以前劇團同事，帶著堂本光一優閒走過中央公園，前往藝廊。

「不用緊張，用一顆單純的心去欣賞藝術品就好，喜歡就是喜歡，不喜歡也沒什麼對錯問題。」

史密斯先生見堂本光一臉上閃過一絲窘迫，知道他是在想如何回應自己，笑著要他別有太大的壓力。

「好的，謝謝您邀請我。」

堂本光一收到邀約時有些吃驚，加入新的劇團才兩個多月，所幸同事們相處融洽且熱心互助，沒幾天便和大夥打成一片。

到了藝廊見史密斯先生拿出邀請函，才知道這次的展出是不對外公開的，僅有獲得邀請函的人才能前來參觀。

「你慢慢參觀，我去跟朋友打聲招呼。」

進到會場後史密斯先生拍了下堂本光一的肩膀，要他放鬆自行觀賞便離去。

堂本光一獨自一人在不大的藝廊裡參觀，沒有史密斯先生在旁邊陪伴反倒使他壓力少了點，可以放鬆自在觀賞。

50張透明壓克力版垂吊在半空中，上面有各種圖像，分成三個區塊用不同燈效照射著，沒有強硬規範要從哪個方向賞析作品，幾位藝術愛好者找到自己喜歡的角度後細細品味。

堂本光一從較為昏黃的燈光區域開始，色彩斑斕大膽奔放，在鵝黃色燈光照耀下給人一股奮力一搏的活躍感，無論是重疊在一起的畫面或是單片景像，都使人捨不得移開目光，想要鼓舞它再多呈現一點、再激烈一些、再突破毫無保留的界線。

「嗯……」堂本光一沉吟，胸口有些緊窒。

像是那美麗的夕陽，只能眼睜睜看著它沒入地平線。

緩緩移動到中央接近全黑的區域，幾束微弱的燈光照射，有些螢光的顏料特別突出，但最突出的是正上方接近45度角方向的光芒。兩道光束正好匯集在同個點上，無論哪個角度看都是無可忽視的光點。其餘的作品有些全黑、有些是暗色雲霧，還有透明裡滴落幾顆衝擊力道強大的放射狀暗紅色顏料，怵目驚心。

堂本光一仔細端詳那兩束光線，白與黃，也許是角度的關係也可能是亮度，即使直視雙眼也不會太過負擔，反而有些被帶領，想跟隨光線脫離黑暗。

最後是強光區，作品的色彩清晰可見兩種色系，藍與紅。

堂本光一右手貼上左胸口，感覺到自己蓬勃鼓譟的心跳，彷彿這區的作品代表的正是自己的心臟，靜脈與動脈，每張作品幾乎要躍出壓克力版直奔嚮往的彼方。

「真美…」

空調微微吹動場中作品，更像跳動的心跳、即使微弱卻充滿希望。  
\--  
今天是堂本剛甜品店舉辦暗夜中品嘗甜點活動的最後一場，在發佈活動消息的當天所有席次都被預約一空。

店門敞亮的落地窗透進人行道上街燈的光芒，秋風捲起落葉發出沙沙聲被阻擋在店門口外，店裡的人們正在看不清的黑暗空間裡憑靠味覺與嗅覺享受甜點。

手沖咖啡的果香氣味瀰漫，勾引著賓客鼻尖，有幾位深深吸氣彷彿要將咖啡香氣充滿肺部才會善罷甘休般，引起同伴輕聲發笑。  
甜點做成小巧好入口的形狀，每盤盛裝六種不同口味的甜點，每款正好能吃上兩口，獨家檸檬塔、清新水果千層、抹茶慕斯、覆盆子生巧克力、巴斯克起司蛋糕、栗子焙茶生乳捲。

開始前賓客可以先上網了解此次提供的甜點資料，也有些賓客不想事先得知，享受當天品嘗時的驚喜連連。

排列順序由堂本剛決定，飲品有咖啡、紅酒、茶可以選擇，或是由店家穿插提供都可以。

甜點店裡每個人都沉浸在味蕾盛宴上，上揚的鼻音是最好的讚美。

堂本剛從櫃檯看了出去，還是沒有見到那個斷了音訊的人。  
\--  
「光一，我們要去酒吧喝一杯一起去吧？」

劇團同事勾著堂本光一的肩膀邀約著，明後天是難得的休假日，最適合在露天屋頂酒吧聽著爵士樂享受杯調酒，看著五光十色的街道抒發各自情感。

「啊～今晚不太方便啊…」

表露惋惜神情，被同事調侃是不是要去約會，堂本光一笑而不語，進了淋浴間換洗後獨自離開劇場。

「抱歉，我們已經打烊囉。」

店裡還有人影但店門已經鎖上，見有人試圖推開店門，店元放下手中的拖把隔著玻璃門指著門上【CLOSE】的牌子後便繼續打掃。

「欸......」

看著店內陌生的店員不再理會自己，堂本光一站到對街燈下試圖眺望樓上燈光是否開啟著，並期盼堂本剛可以正好看到自己。

「果然還是不行嗎…」

從外套口袋裡拿出香菸點燃，夜晚的風怎麼特別寒冷，將手內入牛仔褲口袋內試圖保暖。

「喏、」突然右手被人從口袋裡拔出來，緊接著是溫暖的觸感，愣住的人差點把嘴裡的香菸弄掉在地上，緩緩轉過頭看見那許久未見的臉龐「這樣暖和多了吧。」  
\--  
「光一晚餐吃了嗎？」

「還沒......」

有些心虛的別開目光，堂本剛沒有戳破他，只是抿著唇輕輕笑著肩膀一抖一抖。

「今天是那個夜中品嘗甜點的活動嗎？」

試圖轉移話題，正好看見店內佈告欄上的廣告單，堂本光一想起去年好像也有參加過一次，但當時因不擅長吃甜食所以靜靜坐在角落喝著冰咖啡。

「是喔，光一要試試看嗎？」

「什麼時後？活動好像結束了啊…」指著廣告單上的活動日期，今天是最後一場，還結束了。

「fufufu～還有一份甜點，」是特別留個一位遲到的人「要試試看嗎？」 

「嗯…好！」

堂本剛的臥室裡沒有開燈，只有月光從陽台和小窗戶照射進來，堂本光一坐在圓形小茶几前，聽著堂本剛走上樓梯的步伐輕快充滿喜悅，有咖啡的香味、還有啵一聲抽出軟木塞聲音緩緩倒出的紅酒、以及燒開的熱水沖泡茶葉的聲音。

「這是…」

低下頭聞了聞桌上的甜點，聞到酸味、甜味、還有熟悉家鄉的抹茶味，但是猜不出來是什麼。

「什麼也別想，用味蕾去品嘗就好。」

將沖泡好的咖啡隔著冰塊降溫些，堂本剛可不想堂本光一猛的喝一口就燙傷了。

堂本光一乖順的按照堂本剛說的方式，用叉子叉起其中一塊放入嘴裡，是之前吃過充滿清新水果香氣的甜點，甜而不膩。

「咖啡在這裡。」

輕輕觸碰堂本光一左手，咖啡杯的把手塞入他手中，拿起杯子仰頭喝了口才想起是熱的！但滑入口中的液體沒有燒燙到他，適宜的溫度令堂本光一心頭一軟。

「慢點喝，不趕時間～」

堂本剛坐在堂本光一對面，佩服自己提前預料到狀況，輕揉撫摸堂本光一右手背安撫。

「我幾個月前就回來紐約了。」黑暗中堂本光一的聲音更有磁性溫醇魅力，落入堂本剛耳裡有些心跳加速。

「後來我去布朗先生介紹的劇團面試…」 

「然後呢？」見堂本光一停頓了下，堂本剛接起話語。

「沒有徵選上角色。」

「喔……」

「不過史密斯先生他給了我另個建議，現在我在他子劇團裡工作，先從小角色開始磨練，他說如果我能掌握這個小角色，明年就能在他的劇團正式演出。」

從堂本光一的語句聲調裡堂本剛聽出很多訊息，他重新追求夢想且不畏懼磨練，帶著全新的希望卻有些徬徨。

「聽起來是很不錯的機會，光一認為呢？」

「起初我也覺得很棒。」

這次換放入別的甜點到嘴裡，濃郁的苦澀和覆盆子的香氣湧上。

「可是這陣子我又想了想，在幕後工作似乎也是個不錯的選擇…」

「怎麼說呢？」

「幕前要下一番苦工這我知道，但如果沒有幕後辛勤的人員支撐這齣戲便不完整，甚至需要比幕前的人付出更多心力才能完成。」

堂本光一快速的說完自己的看法，頓了下又繼續說。

「而且幕後的人員彼此協力合作，像是機器裡的小螺絲釘般缺一不可，如果能夠成為其中一個小螺絲釘，也…也…」

「舞台上的人也是整齣戲裡的一個螺絲釘喔。」

堂本剛上身往前傾，用手遮住堂本光一試圖在黑暗中想看清楚一切的眼睛。

「有些人終其一生渴望站上聚光燈下，但那除了需要努力與機會外，還需要有才能。」

感覺修長的睫毛在手掌心搧了下，有些發癢。

「我們都會迷茫，也會拒絕相信，」

用湯匙挖了一口抹茶慕斯點了點堂本光一雙唇，他信任堂本剛，輕輕張開小嘴將湯匙含入口中。

「但才能會呼喚你，與你的心呼應，聽聽自己的心聲，它會帶你去你想去的地方。」

堂本剛放下遮住的手，再次睜開眼的堂本光一可以清楚看見堂本剛臉龐上的溫和笑容。

「我借住在長瀨家…」

「fufufu～這邊租約要到期了，我打算換個地方。」  
\--  
甜點店的二樓臥室裡恢復安靜，堂本光一品嘗完最後一塊甜點檸檬塔。

他將咬了一半的檸檬塔遞到堂本剛唇邊，那人優雅緩慢張開雙唇、伸出舌頭托住檸檬塔，然後收進嘴中慢條斯理品嘗。

堂本光一聽見黑暗中自己的心跳聲越來越大，與之呼應的是堂本剛的心跳聲。

他閉上眼睛湊上前，感覺到雙唇碰觸到另一份柔軟，檸檬塔的氣息繚繞在鼻尖，接著沒有人再猶豫，探出舌迎接彼此嘴裡隱藏在檸檬塔酸味之下的甜。

漫長的黑夜終於迎來破曉。

END


End file.
